Cosas del destino
by KaT IvanoV
Summary: Kai a perdido a su padre a los 5 años, su abuelo le dijo que no debia entregarle su amistad ni su amor a alguien, por que lo hacian debil...pero que tiene que hacer ahora que aparece alguien mas en su vida...¿que hara creera en las palabras de su abuelo o
1. El chico de mi sueño

"**COSAS DEL DESTINO"**

**1. EL CHICO DE MI SUEÑO **

_**Advertencia-yaoi (relación chico-chico)**_

Esta historia esta dedicada a **GabZ. **Espero la disfrutes.

Como puedo empezar...seria diciendo que yo nací en una de las mejores familias de toda Rusia...éramos...podría decirse que la mejor de toda Rusia, la mas rica, pero para mi no lo era...yo soy el heredero de mi familia, siempre, desde pequeño fui educado para manejar los negocios de mi familia al cumplir 5 años mi padre murió...mi madre quedo destrozada, así que nos fuimos de Rusia...pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que después de estar por lo menos un año en Japón, el país natal de mi madre, mi abuelo decidió que seria mejor que regresáramos a Rusia, por que quería que mi madre dejara la depresión en la que estaba sumida por la muerte de mi padre...yo era demasiado chico para entender que mi padre había muerto, por eso no me afecto tanto (la verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada de el) fui creciendo entre todos los lujos que se le puede dar a una persona de mi nivel económico, rodeado de mucha gente y servidumbre...pero siempre me sentí solo aun cuando estaba con mi madre y con mi abuelo, me sentía incompleto pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?...toda esa gente con la cual convivía eran empresarios de los negocios de mi abuelo, eso nunca me agrado, siempre queriendo ver que lograban con la amistad de Voltaire Hiwatari...si, ese era mi abuelo...siempre queriendo que yo aprendiera mas sobre los negocios, como tratar a las personas...el siempre decía que las personas solo se usaban, estabas con ellas por beneficio propio, solo eso, no se podía confiar en ellas, ya que podrían llegar a traicionarte y nunca debías entregarles tu amistad, tu cariño e incluso tu amor, ya que con eso eras débil...al principio lo creí, ya que por eso mi madre estaba en ese estado tan deplorable...después me confundió por que tiempo después ya existía vida en sus ojos, ya no estaba ese inmenso vació y mas me confundía por que ella me decía lo feliz que había sido con mi padre...siempre que hablaba de el, su rostro se llenaba de luz, sus ojos tenían vida de nuevo y una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, eso era muy extraño...siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando tocaba el tema de mi padre...¿no se suponía que el entregar tu amor a alguien te hacia débil?...entonces mi madre lo era...¿era débil?...no, no puede serlo, era muy fuerte al haber superar su muerte...pero entonces quien estaba mal ¿mi abuelo?...O ¿mi madre?

Un día me atreví a decírselo a mi madre...ella solo sonrió y me dijo que eso dependía de las personas y de cómo lo tomaban, pero que en ella entregar su amor a alguien en vez de volverla débil hizo todo lo contrario...la volvió muy fuerte al contrario de mi abuelo que al morir mi abuela dijo que nunca volvería a amar a alguien...pero mi madre todavía tenia algo que la hacia ser mucho mas fuerte y ese ´algo´ era yo...yo no entendí en esos momentos...solo tenia 6 años era obvio que no lo comprendería hasta que tuviera mas edad o al menos eso me dijo ella.

Unos días después de eso seguía a mi abuelo a todas las juntas de negocios que tenia, pero siempre me dejaba en su oficina...una noche cuando estaba dormido esperando a que mi abuelo saliera de su junta de negocios...tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé con un chico de unos ojos de un color muy vivo, pero al mismo tiempo...fríos, podría decirse que como los mis...pero los suyos de un color inusual ya que eran de un color lavanda muy intenso, en mi opinión eran muy hermosos...pero lo que mas me extraño fue que el me estaba diciendo algo, veía como movía sus labios...pero sus palabras no lograban llegar a mis oídos, solo logre oír unos cuantas murmullos antes de poder despertar de mi letargo y ver a mi abuelo el cual me llamaba insistentemente para que saliéramos con rumbo a la casa, pero al despertar lo único que recordaba era esos hermosos ojos lavanda…¿Qué me había dicho?...no podía recordarlo...creo que eso era lo que mas me confundía...por que cuando trataba de recordar lo que me había dicho, mas lo olvidaba...¿acaso debía olvidarlo?...¿pero entonces por que recordaba perfectamente bien sus hermosas perlas lavanda?...esa mirada era tan penetrante, tan intensa...(hacía que mi cuerpo templara, pero no de miedo, sino de algo mas, lo cual no comprendía) decía tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo...cerraba los ojos y podía ver claramente los suyos como si lo tuviera frente a mi, como si no hubiera sido un sueño...claro que no se lo diría a nadie...¿quien me creería?...pues supongo que nadie...pero bueno eso fue solo un sueño nunca voy a conocer a nadie con esos hermosos ojos lavanda...¿verdad, pero después, no dejaba de tener ese sueño, no se iba...el mismo chico, los mismos ojos lavanda, los mismos murmullos los cuales escuchaba pero al despertar olvidaba...eso me estaba asustando ya me había aprendido ese sueño de memoria siempre aparecía ese chico de hermosos ojos lavanda diciéndome algo lo escuchaba pero al despertar olvidaba todo...¿por que el mismo sueño?...acaso me quería decir algo...eso es imposible... ¿pero entonces por que seguía con el mismo sueño?...seguí con ese sueño todo un mes ya estaba chocado, quería saber de una bueno vez que o quien era ese chico de eso hermosos ojos lavanda...tenia un humor insoportable¿por que?...por culpa de esos ojos lavanda perdía la mayoría de mis clases, mi atención estaba pésima...por querer seguir viendo esos ojos, los cuales me hipnotizaban, no podía dejar de verlos y en ocasiones por eso era mi mal humor por no dejar de verlos.

Mi abuelo se dio cuenta de mi distracción, la cual no era común en mi, así que decidió que lo mejor era que yo lo volviera a acompañar a sus dichosas juntas de negocios, claro que me gustaba acompañarlo pero era tan aburrido estar en ellas, siempre que iba con el, terminaba solo en una oficina enserado por que mi abuelo no quería que arruinara sus negocios...entonces si no quería que arruinara sus negocios ¿por que me llevaba?...ese día tendría que serrar un negocio según el, muy importante ya que era con una de las familias mas rica de toda Rusia...claro que no tanto como la nuestra, eso me daba asco, ser la mejor familia de toda Rusia, la mas rica, me revolvía el estomago… ¿Por qué?...fácil siempre teníamos que convivir con personas a las cuales solo les importaba tu dinero y no lo que eras realmente...pero bueno esa vida me avía tocado y me tendría que acostumbrarme...llegamos a la empresa de mi abuelo la cual era muy grande...tuvimos que subir hasta el ultimo piso, en el cual se efectuaría la dichosa junta. Pero para mi sorpresa mi abuelo no me encerró en su oficina como siempre lo hacia si no que me llevo a la sala de juntas, esta vez me dijo que quería que conociera a alguien... ¿alguien?...lo mas seguro es que sea uno de sus ´amigos´ de negocios los cuales siempre son lo mismo unos tipos los cuales les encanta decir cosas buenas de mi o de mi abuelo, siempre de hipócritas...pero a cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar a la sala de juntas, la cual estaba bacía solo esta un hombre de edad avanzada junto a un niño...a simple vista un chico común y corriente traía un pantalón rojo oscuro al igual que su chaqueta con una playera amarilla...mi abuelo me dijo que era el señor Kuznetzov y su hijo...pero al ponerle atención me di cuenta de que se trataba de ese chico el de mi sueño y como no me di cuenta de que era el...si tenia esos increíbles ojos color lavanda soy un tonto al no darme cuenta antes por estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo...pero bueno le estrecho la mano, vaya que tiene una piel demasiado suave...al tomarlo sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que mi abuelo me llamo...solo me presento con el chico...de nombre Bryan Kuznetzov y me dijo que lo esperara en su oficina...ya se me hacia raro que el me dejara estar en una de sus juntas, pero me tengo que resignar siempre es lo mismo...salgo de la sala de juntas pero antes le dirijo una furtiva mirada a ese chico y par mi sorpresa me esta mirando, pero no puedo hacer nada mi abuelo dijo que tenia que ir a la mugrosa oficina a aburrirme como siempre es el colmo... ¿que no pudo hacer sido su dichosa junta mas temprano?...a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre tener una junta a esa hora de la noche y tener a dos niños como nosotros ahí, con ese frío...pero ese tal Bryan se ve que es mas grande que yo...estaba en la oficina de mi abuelo vaya que esta haciendo mucho frío y sin darme cuenta me senté en un amplio mueble el cual era donde siempre que estaba en esa oficina me quedaba dormido en ese mueble esperando a mi abuelo, sentía un frió terrible estaba empezando a templar, esa noche era mas fría de lo común...subí mis piernas al mueble y las abrase frotándolas para que se pasara un poco el frío pero era inútil ¿como podía hacer tanto frío en un lugar el cual se suponía tenia calefacción o era acaso que no servia?

Me estoy muriendo de frío – siento como alguien toca mi hombro esto me sobresalto pensé que estaba solo en la oficina y así era entonces por que siento como si alguien me tocara el hombro, será que por el frió me estoy volviendo loco.

Si tienes frío ponte esto – eso si que me asusto no estaba loco volteo y lo veo estaba ahí, Bryan parado sin su chaqueta solo con esa playera amarilla...me estaba prestando su chaqueta pero como si apenas nos conocemos ¿como puede confiar en mi?

¿Pero que tu no tienes frío? – yo estaba temblando cada vez mas fuerte el se sentó junto a mi...me asombro mucho que pusiera su chaqueta en mis hombros y me atrajera asía el...me abraso pegándome a su calido cuerpo, era la primera vez que alguien me abrasaba después de la muerte de su padre...era la primera vez que no me daba asco el contacto físico con alguien que no fuera de mi familia...pero sentía que ese chico de nombre Bryan mi podía ayudar a llenar ese vació el cual sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo...pero acaso Bryan podría llenar ese vació

La verdad no...por que yo tengo ropa más abrigadora que la tuya – sonrió todavía abrasándome pero yo también lo hice, por que sentía que lo conocía – ¿todavía tienes frío? – la verdad es que ya no tenia frío pero si lo decía me aria aun lado y algo en mi corazón me decía que tenia que estar a su lado...me sentía tan bien a su lado, todas mis confusiones desaparecen...no quiero separarme de el me siento protegido la pregunta es... ¿por que?...acaso eso era a lo que se refería mi abuelo de ser débil...me estaba volviendo débil...pero mi madre dijo que... – oye ¿que tienes? estas empezando a temblar, sigues teniendo frío – ahora me deja de abrasar lo cual hace que yo me sienta triste por ver como se pone de pie yo hago lo mismo lo mas seguro es que me va a dejar solo en la oficina, eso me asusta, no quiero que se vaya...tomo su muñeca para tratar que no se vaya...cual fue mi sorpresa que se volvió a sentar pero esta vez no en el mueble sino en el piso con las piernas extendidas toma mi mano quería que yo me sentara ahí con el…¿pero para que? – Es para que no tengas frío – párese que lee mis pensamiento por alguna razón obedezco sin negarme me siento entre sus piernas las cuales estaban abiertas para darme espacio de estar mas cómodo me siento muy nervioso al sentir como me abrasa por la cintura recargando su rostro en mi hombro.

Gracias...- no se si llamarlo por su nombre después de todo ni siquiera nos conocemos y eso de hablarnos de ´tu´ es para quienes ya llevan mucho de conocerse o a los que te lo permiten...bueno eso a sido lo que me han enseñado y ninguna de esas opciones es la nuestra bueno no se lo e preguntado.

Bryan...puedes decirme Bryan no me gustan esas tontas formalidades de llamar por el apellido si tienes un nombre ¿por que no usarlo o tu que dices? – con lo que dijo siento su respiración chocar delicadamente con mi cuello y oído esto me esta causando un leve sonrojo...me siento tan bien a su lado.

Si tienes razón – siento como recarga de nuevo su rostro en mi hombro...yo no hago nada por separarlo quiero seguir así...pero el me deja de abrasar se separa un poco de mi.

¿Por qué no te pones la chaqueta bien para que no tengas frío – tiene razón solo la tenia en mis hombros...solo muevo mi cabeza aceptando su propuesta y me pongo la chaqueta es muy calida tiene su aroma huele muy bien sierro los ojos aspirando profundamente para que así nunca olvide su aroma, para recordar su calidez, me vuelve a abrazar pero esta vez mete sus manos dentro de mi ropa...sus manos están frías las siento por que esta naciendo contacto con mi piel la cual se eriza debido a lo frías que están supongo que las metió para que no le de frió...¿verdad?...se siente tan bien – ¿puedo decirte por tu nombre? – vuelve a decirlo muy cerca de mi oído, esto provoca que cierre los ojos y recargue mi espalda en su pecho sintiendo mas su calido cuerpo el cual es mas grande por la diferencia de edades.

Claro, tu quieres que te llame por tu nombre, tu también puedes llamarme por el mió, tu mismo lo dijiste, si tenemos un nombre debemos usarlo – suelto una risita muy melódica lo cual es raro en mi, esto provoco que Bryan sonriera muy ampliamente...si que tiene una hermosa sonrisa - Bryan... ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto y el me abrasa mas fuerte, y deposita un beso en mi mejilla...supongo es una forma de demostrar el afecto que me tiene pero ¿por que si nos acabamos de conocer?...no creo que con lo que llevamos de conocernos, lo cual es casi nada, si no es que nada, ya me tenga aprecio o algo por el estilo.

Mmm...pues tengo 8 años ¿y tú? – como lo suponía es mayor que yo...pero ¿Por qué no lo aparto de mi si lo acabo de conocer? Es un completo extraño, me siento tan bien a su lado – Supongo que eres mas chico que yo verdad - se separa de mi lo que provoco que dejara de sentir su calido cuerpo junto al mió, volteo un poco hacia mi derecha y veo como me mira intensamente.

Si yo tengo 6 años, los acabo de cumplir tiene poco – le contesto mirando otra vez al frente...me sonríe protectoramente y se acerca a mi volviendo a pegar su pecho a mi espalda y a rodearme la cintura con ambas manos, las cuales estaban tibias por estar dentro de mi ropa, esto me hace sonreír - ¿Por qué no estas en la sala de juntas con tu padre y con mi abuelo? – se me hace muy extraño que el este aquí si a el no lo corrieron de ahí ¿por que esta aquí?

Pues por que como a ti te sacaron le dije a mi padre que quería conocerte mejor y decidí venir, es de mala educación dejar a alguien solo si puedes estar con el...supongo que a ti te paso lo mismo cuando estrechamos nuestras manos – su voz cambio de una alegre a una un poco mas seria lo que causo un escalofrió en mi cuerpo que provoco que mi cuerpo se tensara, Bryan noto mi...podría decirse...miedo y recargo su barbilla en mi hombro y me volvió a besar la mejilla, esto hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara.

¿Te refieres a ese escalofrió? – Bryan solo asintió todavía con su barbilla recargada en mi hombro…lo sintió, pero yo pensé que había sido el único – ¿Fue algo muy extraño no lo crees? -

Si pero lo mas extraño es que siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, por eso me atreví a acercarme a ti – esto es muy raro pero me agrada que el este aquí ya no me siento vació, ni mucho menos solo.

Si, yo sentí lo mismo, que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo – desde que te soñé, desde ese día no deje de pensar en ti, y creo que ahora que te conozco no quiero que nos separemos... ¿pero eso se podr�?... ¿podremos estar juntos después de este día?...dejo escapar un bostezo el cual rompe el silencio que se formo entre nosotros...Bryan recarga mi cabeza en su pecho y acaricia mi cabello y me doy vuelta lentamente quedando de frente, pongo mis manos en su pecho, el me abrasa con una mano ya que la otra esta acariciando mi cabello...se siente tan bien tan relajante.

¿Tienes sueño? – solo logro asentir y hundo mas mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando ese aroma el cual estaba impregnada en la chaqueta, pero claro que me gusta mas olfatearlo de Bryan, por que es un aroma muy relajante y con la suave caricia, la cual me esta haciendo en mi cabello provocaba que poco a poco mis ojos se fueran serrando...pero yo no quiero dormir quiero estar despierto para así disfrutar cada momento de estar a su lado por que puede ser el ultimo...por que si mi abuelo no me deja volver a verlo lo cual es lo mas seguro ya que eso pasa después de que termina una de sus juntas de negocio...me presenta a todos esas personas y después no los vuelvo a ver...son pocas las veces que los veo.

Bryancito...- le llamo casi en un susurro ya no puedo ni abrir los ojos del sueño que tengo, pero se lo tengo que preguntar ahora que estamos aquí antes de que llegue o mi abuelo o su padre y nos tengamos que separar...eso hace que me de un poquito de nostalgia

Que sucede pekeño – me abraso mas a el me gusta sentir su calido cuerpo cerca del mió

¿Nos volveremos a ver después¿Esta será la primera y ultima vez? – le digo mirándolo juntando todas mis fuerzas para no dormirme y escuchar su respuesta, veo como sonríe al ver que estoy casi dormido me acaricia la mejilla y retira unos mechones rebeldes que me están obstruyendo la vista, esto me hace sonreír esta es una de las pocas veces que e sonreído tanto y en tan poco tiempo, con alguien que acabo de conocer.

Claro que nos volveremos a ver cuando tu quieras...no será la ultima vez eso te lo aseguro - me gusto oírlo tan tranquilamente – te lo prometo – me abraso a el y escondo mi rostro en su pecho y parte de su cuello – claro que si no quieres pues no – me separo y hago un puchero, esto provoco la risa de Bryan – Solo bromeaba si nos veremos...ahora tienes que dormir eres muy pequeño para estar despierto tan tarde -

Tu no eres tan grande...- vuelvo a bostezar y Bryan me acaricia el cabello

Si pero estoy acostumbrado a dormirme tarde y al parecer tu no, ahora duérmete o me voy – yo negué con la cabeza y me aferre mas a el para que no se fuera y poco a poco me sumí en un profundo sueño en el cual soñaba con un chico...sumamente hermoso el cual me decía que me amaba...no podía verlo si rostro era muy borroso... ¿pero como un sueño me podía mostrar a alguien?...¿acaso era Bryan el que me decía eso?...¿quien era ese chico?...no podía asegurar que era Bryan por que no podía ver su rostro solo escuche a Bryan susurrarme en el oído "yo te ayudare a que seas feliz pekeño, sea con quien sea que estés, y ya se con quien estarás al final no importa lo que hagan para separarlos"

Si ese era otra persona a que tenía que pasar por mi vida, pues esperaría a que llegara, no me impacientaría ya tengo a alguien con quien permanecer hasta que esa persona llegue a mi vida.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_BUENO ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMETO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR QUE ME ESMERE EN PENSARLO Y VAYA QUE PENSE (LO QUE ES RARO EN MI) BUENO OLVIDEN ESO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS FANTABULOSISISISISISISISISIMOS Y HERMOSISISISISISISISISISIMOS REVIWES ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A TI **GabZ** ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE POR QUE LA HISTORIA ES TODA TODITITITITITITA TUYA, EXCLUCIVA DE TI._


	2. Futuro incierto

"**COSAS DEL DESTINO"**

**2. FUTURO INCIERTO**

Esta historia esta dedicada a **GabZ. **Espero que lo disfrutes.

Me encuentro en un lugar el cual no puedo identificar bien, en un lugar muy borroso no puedo distinguir nada, mis ojos parece que estén cerrados, trato de abrirlos...pero no puedo, algo me lo impide...solo puedo ver una figura reflejada por la luz, me acerco a ella lentamente...mientras siento algo muy raro dentro de mi...no lo puedo distinguir...veo claramente todo su cuerpo pero su rostro esta muy borroso.

Se ve muy bien, es un chico muy guapo, pero al parecer quiere irse, ya que da un paso hacia atrás, no puedo dejar que se vaya...tomo su mano delicadamente...es muy suave, muy tersa, pero el trata de irse, trata de alejarse ¿de mi?...siento como una de sus manos se posa en la mía diciéndome..."Te amo" en su rostro hay una sonrisa...pero se ve que es algo forzada ya que agacha la cabeza ocultando sus rostro de mi vista...lo miro fijamente, levanto despacio mi mano para tratar de que me mire quiero tocar su barbilla para que levante la vista...algo me distrae es algo húmedo, que cajo sobre mi mano la cual esta entre las suyas, es una discreta lagrima...¿lagrima¡eso quiere decir que esta llorando¿pero por que llora?...

Esas son las preguntas que quiero hacerle pero sale corriendo del lado contrario en el que yo venia...intento seguirlo pero mis pies no responden, no me quieren obedecer...le estoy gritando que no se vaya, que no me deje, que no quiero estar solo ahora que ya encontré a alguien que me ama, (se que mi madre y mi abuelo también me aman...bueno mi abuelo a su modo pero lo hace...me ama)...pero no se detiene se aleja, me esta dejando solo...

Después siento como alguien mas me abraza por la espalda recargando su barbilla en mi hombro...en un abrazo lleno de afecto y calor, de protección...volteo ligeramente y a mi olfato llega esa aroma el cual me agrada...lo reconozco, ese aroma el cual me envuelve, se de quien es, se trata de Bryan, el esta conmigo no se ha ido, no me a dejado solo, con el ya no estaré solo...si con el a mi lado no estoy solo...se que voy a poder encontrar a esa persona la cual me dijo eso...Bryan sonríe y me susurra en el oído "Pekeño tranquilo...yo estoy aquí para cuidarte en lo que logras encontrarlo"...

Que me esta queriendo decir que lo volveré a ver¿no necesito seguirlo¿El volver�?...entonces si lo veré de nuevo, eso le da una gran felicidad a mi corazón, una felicidad la cual no creí sentir de nuevo...Bryan me dijo algo lo cual me dejo confundido pero confió en sus palabras se que son ciertas...confió en el en que el no me dejara solo como en un momento lo hizo mi padre...no le recrimino nada es solo que hubiera deseado que nos dejara solos ni a mi madre ni a mi...pero ahora tengo a alguien mas la cual me muestra un apoyo...con esto no estoy diciendo que mi abuelo y mi madre no me lo den, pero Bryan...hay algo en el que me indica que puedo estar con el que no me dejara, no me ara daño, que me dará eso que yo tanto deseo que la pregunta es...¿que es lo que yo deseo? Y ¿Cómo Bryan podría dármelo?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Se ve tan tierno así durmiendo tranquilamente...entre mis brazos – sonrió Bryan este atrajo a Kai mas a su cuerpo, quitando unos mechones de cabello de su angelical rostro - Te vez tan tierno - Bryan miro que Kai fruncía el seño, lo mas seguro era que tenia un mal sueño, volvió a sonrió, era lo mas probable ya que estaba apretando los ojos muy fuertemente al igual que su playera amarilla empezando a susurrar palabras incoherentes - Pekeño tranquilo...yo estoy aquí para cuidarte en lo que logras encontrarlo - deposito un beso en su frente provocando una sonrisa en Kai el cual dejo de ejercer presión en sus ojos y el la playera de Bryan.

Kai se lo que sientes en estos momentos tu rostro me lo dice...yo prometí que te ayudaría a que fueras feliz...y lo haré...ya has sufrido mucho...Kai cuando te vi junto a tu abuelo...te veías tan triste...algo muy raro en un niño de tu edad...el cual solo tiene 6 años...pero por lo que veo...a tu corta edad ya sufriste mucho...lo siento tanto Kai, pero tu serás muy feliz, lo se, lo presiento...serás la persona mas feliz de todas...tu eres de un corazón muy noble eso no es malo...es todo lo contrario...pero por se tan noble tu corazón es muy vulnerable...eso es lo que te puede en cierto momento lastimar.

Confió en que sabrás como asimilarlo...esta oficina es demasiado fría...por eso estabas temblando cuando llegue...te veías tan tierno acurrucado en el mueble, tan indefenso, tan expuesto a cualquier peligro...pero yo voy a cuidar de ti hasta que tu estés preparado para poder afrontar lo que te depara tu propio futuro...el cual no será color de rosa...ya que no existe un futuro así...nunca existió y nunca existirá...lo siento Kai pero es la verdad, por lo menos puedes tener pequeños momentos de felicidad al lado de tu madre y tu abuelo...por que no decirlo, también a mi lado...esto me hace sonreír ya que se que seguiremos juntos...tu futuro esta unido al mió...de cierto modo nuestras vidas están ligadas desde este momento...eso me provoca una gran emoción ya que podré seguir a tu lado por mucho tiempo...mejor dicho por el momento que tu quieras que yo este a tu lado.

Mi deber es protegerte...y el tuyo...es proteger tu corazón...el cual no se puede congelar...no puedo perderte...como paso con Voltaire...no puedes congelar tu corazón...tu debes dejar que se habrá como lo hizo tu padre y tu madre...no puedes hacer lo que tu abuelo...que para no sufrir mas, dejo que su corazón se convirtiera en una roca...tu tienes la opción de elegir por eso yo estoy aquí, para ayudarte a que elijas un camino el cual sea el mas correcto...no puedo dejar que te pierdas como tu abuelo lo hizo.

Eso me dejaría muy triste ya que se que puedes llegar a ser muy calido...pero con lo que has sufrido...cualquiera trataría de alejarse de los demás como lo estas haciendo tu para que no te dañen...pero se que quieres que alguien te apoye y te proteja...quiero lo mejor para ti.

Confió en ti, se que lograras superar todo los retos que te depara Kai, espero que quieras seguir a mi lado...te miro estas aquí entre mis brazos, tus ojos guardando tus hermosas y bellas gemas, las cuales son una ventana a tu alma...la cual grita pidiendo ayuda, para no sentirte solo...por que se que te sientes triste, lo se...tienes una de tus blanquitas y pequeñitas manos sobre mi pecho, la cual es muy calida...tu otra manita esta sobre tu pecho...tienes una cara muy hermosa pereces un angelito el cual bajo del cielo para que todos lo pudieran admirar...con tus rebeldes cabellos azules, tu rostro tiene una luz muy especial.

Levanto lentamente una de mis manos y la paso por una de tus mejillas acariciándola levemente para no perturbar tus sueños...escucho tu respiración los cuales hace apenas unos minutos estaban tensos por tu mal sueño, ahora están relajados al igual que tu respiración...la verdad no se ni me interesa cuanto llevemos así...tu dormido entre mis brazos, mientras que yo estoy sentado en el piso de esta oficina tan fría pero como lo dije no me importa.

Me siento tan bien así contigo entre mis brazos...no me importa estar en el piso de esta oficina...pero es momento de que despiertes de tu lindo sueño ya que en cualquier momento podrían llegar a buscarnos...así que tendré que despertarte de tu lindo sueño.

Pekeño...- veo como aprietas tus ojitos para volver a dormir...pero tienes que despertar ya por que pueden llegar en cualquier momento – Pekeño despierta...la junta ya término...tu abuelo en cualquier momento – veo como abre sus hermosos ojos, al verme junto ti me sonríes mientras yo hago lo mismo...me gusta verlo sonreír así.

Hola Bryancito – te incorporas lentamente y me abrazas tiernamente se que te alegra que yo siga a tu lado...eso me hace sonreír y corresponder a tu abrazo...miras para todos lados... ¿pero que buscas? - ¿comos sabes que la junta ya termino? - que buena pregunta pero como le explico...

Pues por...es solo un...presentimiento...si un presentimiento – bueno al parecer me creyó...por que me mira con una sonrisa con una gran alegría...veo como te levantas lentamente estirando sus brazos y bostezando levemente tus acciones a veces pueden ser tan maduras y otras demuestran que solo eres un niño de apenas 6 años lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo eres un ángel un hermoso ángel que bajo del cielo.

Bueno entonces esperemos a que vengan – me sonríes y depositas en mi mejilla un beso...Kai me da mucho gusto que quieras confiar en mi...eso me da una alegría tremenda la cual es un poco rara en mi y pensar que yo no debía ser quien estuviera en estos momentos a tu lado me hace pensar que fui un tonto al negarme a venir...y querer que viniera ´el chico genio´ en mi lugar...pero ese tonto sabia que mi destino era estar aquí contigo.

Vaya ahora tendré que agradecerle ya que gracias a su necedad de no querer asistir a esta dichosa junta ni el ni su padre...ahora que lo pienso ellos son muy parecidos prefieren estar en campos abiertos que estar encerrados en una oficina...si por eso son padre e hijo...pero bueno se suponía que yo no quería conocer a Kai...por que tenia que cuidad a alguien mas pero no ´el chico genio´ decidió mejor cuidad a "Rojito" que a conocer a Kai pero bueno espero que "Rojito" le de una buena lección para que la próxima vez no haga lo que el quiera.

Bueno se comienzan a escuchar pasos acercándose lo mas probable es que sean mi padre y el abuelo de Kai cual fue mi sorpresa que en su lugar aparecía una mujer muy guapa, la cual nos mira muy extrañada...es de una piel muy blanca de unos ojos los cuales expresaban mucho, demasiado eran color miel...su cabello era largo y a simple vista muy sedoso le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros de un color azul muy claro, tiene una complexión física muy delgada...pero como lo dije es muy hermosa entro a la oficina y me miro algo extrañada ya que yo aun seguía en el suelo...al percatarme de este pequeño detalle sonrió nerviosamente me pongo de pie y sacudo mis pantalones de la parte de atrás ya que por estar en el suelo tienen un poco de polvo.

Hago una pequeña reverencia frete a la mujer la cual tengo una vaga idea de quien es por la cara que tiene Kai...no lo e volteado a ver directamente pero si de reojo cuando me ponía de pie tiene una cara de asombro y una diminuta sonrisa impresa en el rostro.

Buenas noches – saludó con educación la mujer acercándose a Kai y poniendo una mano en sus cabellos alborotándolos levemente...esto provoco una mueca de disgusto por parte de Kai y una pequeña risa de mi parte – Kai por que no me presentas a tu nuevo amigo – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro mirando a Kai y luego mirándome a mi – Bueno mira yo soy la madre de Kai, mi nombre es Kaoru...- me dice extendiendo su mano yo la estrecho y por mi mente pasaron muchas escenas la mayoría de ellas algo dolorosas...la mas dolorosa fue una donde aparece...creo que es el padre de Kai un hombre alto de buen porte ojos rojos, piel clara, cabello castaño el cual esta en una cama como durmiendo...de un momento a otro su cuerpo se tenso y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y deja de respirar...lo único que se logra escuchar es como una mujer grita...y un niño llora sin consuelo...esto provoca que mi corazón y mi cuerpo se estremezcan por este pequeño suceso

Mucho gusto, yo soy Bryan Kuznetzov – le sonrió levemente es una persona la cual a sufrido mucho...pero a superado las perdidas que le a dejado su vida y afrontara su destino...ella es una persona, si, creo que con su fortaleza puede ayudar a Kai para que salga de todas sus confusiones.

El gusto es mío...Kai corazón tenemos que ir con tu abuelo – se hinco quedando a nuestra altura y acariciando la mejilla suave y tersa de Kai después me miro fijamente sus ojos tienen cierto brillo de tristeza muy diminuta...la cual aparece solo cuando mira a alguien mas, por que cuando mira a Kai, tiene una mirada muy protectora digna de una madre – Bryan tu padre me pidió que te llevara a la sala de juntas con el -

Si gracias – bueno ahora tengo que ir con mi padre para irnos, lo mas seguro es que vallamos por "Rojito" a casa de los Ishiyama...espero que siga despierto y que al menos uno de los dos siga vivo… y espero que sea "Rojito" el otro no me importa (bueno si pero no tanto como "Rojito")...vamos directo asía la sala de juntas y afuera de esta se pueden ver dos figuras platicando...lo mas seguro es que sea de negocios de que mas podría ser...no creo que sea de nosotros...¿o si?

Nos paramos frente al par que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la sala de juntas y ambos nos miran uno con la mirada mas fría que e visto claro que esto a mi no me intimida...ya que también puedo poner la misma mirada...y al parecer con eso se indigno ya que miro fijamente a Kai como reprendiéndolo... ¿pero por que?

Kai que haces con eso – su voz es muy dura como reprochándole...señala la chaqueta que le preste a Kai cuando tenía frío...creo que por eso miraba a Kai así

Bryan que esa no es tu chaqueta – mi padre mira a Kai con una sonrisa, lo que provoca en este un sonrojo muy leve.

Si es mía...lo que ocurre es que Kai tenia frío...por eso se la preste – la señora Kaoru me mira con una gran sonrisa es muy parecida a la de Kai...no hay duda que son madre e hijo.

Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir – mi padre me miro yo lo único que hice fue asentir y me separe unos cuantos paso de la señora Kaoru y de Kai pero antes de poder dar un paso mas siento como alguien toma mi muñeca con algo de fuerza...volteo lentamente y mi vista se topa con unos hermosos ojos rojizos muy expresivos en estos momentos.

Toma...- se comienza a quitar la chaqueta pera antes de que se la quite yo lo detengo poniendo mi mano sobre las suyas indicándole que no se la quite a lo que el me mira interrogantemente – Pero es tuya -

No, ahora es tuya...te la regalo – sonrió al ver su sonrojo al decir esto supongo que nunca le han regalado algo...

Kai se educado contéstale – le dice la señora Kaoru dirigiéndome una sonrisa y susurrándome un ´gracias por querer tanto a mi hijo´.

Gracias Bryancito – susurras para que solo yo te escuche al parecer eres otra persona cuando estas con los demás y mas si esta tu abuelo no es así Kai

Eso no me agrada mucho que digamos...ya que no podemos hablar tranquilamente pero me tendré que acostumbrar a que cuando estemos con alguien mas...seamos, ambos, fríos e indiferentes...solo cuando estemos solos podremos demostrarnos el cariño mutuo...solo así lo podré cuidarlo...

Bryan tenemos que pasar a casa de los Ishiyama...- con esto despierto de mi ensoñación...dicho esto nos retiramos de ese enorme edificio...en el camino dejo escapar de mis ojos una traviesa lagrima la cual estaba reprimiendo...desde que dejamos esa oficina...cuando la señora Kaoru me saludo y vi esas imágenes tan dolorosas.

Nunca pensé que guardaría tanto sufrimiento...es mucho lo que guarda la madre de Kai pero trata de no demostrarlo para no preocupar a su hijo...estoy muy mal siento unas ganas de llorar al recordar la cara que tenia el padre de Kai...tan llena de dolor, el llanto, los gritos todo eso junto y en una fracción de segundo todo me llego de golpe...eso si que me afecto mucho todos esos sentimientos ajenos...juntos todavía los puedo sentir dentro de mi.

Bryan tranquilízate...ya vamos a llegar – seco la lagrima la cual rodaba por mi mejilla para salir de en carro que nos dejo en la puerta de la casa de los Ishiyama...siendo recibidos por el mayordomo de la familia.

Buenas noches – dice el hombre de edad avanzada haciendo una reverencia educadamente.

Buenas noches...podrías decirme donde esta Akira, Bernad – pregunto mi padre

Claro señor Kuznetzov...sígame por favor -

Padre yo voy a ver si esta...-pero como siempre soy interrumpido por ´el chico genio´

No se preocupe señor Bryan se quedara conmigo – contesto con una sonrisa...después de esto mi padre desapareció por el pasillo de esa enorme casa.

Bien...ahora donde esta Rojito - con esto pone una cara de enojo

El maldito mocoso loco ese, esta afuera jugando con una pelota – contesta con una voz de enojo – Con la que me golpeo asta que se canso – jajaja...me lo imaginaba tendré que premiarlo cuando lo vea – Ya te lo vas a llevar -

¿Claro o que quieres que se quede unos días contigo? – sonrió al ver su cara – Claro que se va a ir conmigo tonto -

BYAN – (K: bien para los que no entiendan, el tiene solo 4 años por eso habla así, no puede pronunciar bien la "R" y algunos otros detallitos, yo les pondré bien la oración en los paréntesis supongo que esta es obvia ¿no? Dice: "BRYAN") siento como alguien me abraza efusivamente por la espalda apretándome y pegando su pequeño cuerpo a mi espalda son una risa muy melódica la cual provoca que yo empiece a reír igual que el – por fin regesaste...ya no quería estar con el – señalo al chico que estaba a mi lado, me doy vuelta lentamente y me inclino para quedar a su altura y miro como hace un gracioso gesto como un puchero.

Hola rojito como te portaste – le doy un beso en la frente y recargo mi frente en la de el y acaricio su nariz con la mía.

Yo bien...es el, el que se poto mal comigo, po que es un goseo – (Yo bien...es el, el que se porto mal conmigo, por que es un grosero) esto lo dijo sacándole la lengüita al ´chico genio´

Enano mentiroso...- en su voz se podía ver que estaba molesto.

Quieres comportarte...en balde la edad que tienes Brooklyn – es mayor por tres años y se pone a pelear como si tuviera 4 años...y no tiene 9 casi 10 años...pero bueno pobre, esa es su forma de demostrar que se interesa por Rojito.

Bueno ya no me regañes -

Byan ya nos vamos ya no quieo esta con la zanahoia –(Bryan ya nos vamos ya no quiero estar con la zanahoria) jajaja siempre que le dice así me hace reír pero siempre termino peleado con Brooklyn

Enano del demonio - se acerca peligrosamente al pequeñín el cual se esconde detrás de mí

Brooklyn tranquilo es mas pequeño que tu - le digo con algo de potencia en mi voz

Te salvaste solo por que esta Bryan – señalo al pequeño...y fulminándolo con la mirada...después de esto salio al patio de su casa...casa es decir poco esa es una mansión como la mía...si la mansión Ishiyama...es una de las familias con las que mejor relación tenemos nosotros.

Po que te tadaste tanto, te estañe mucho...sabes que no me gusta esta con la zanahoia y me dejaste con el po mucho tiempo – (Por que te tardaste tanto, te extrañe mucho...sabes que no me gusta estar con la zanahoria y me dejaste con el por mucho tiempo)

Tienes razón perdóname...- lo abrazo tiernamente atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo para sentir sus manitas en mi pecho.

Byan tengo sueño – soltó un pequeño bostezo serrando sus ojitos y recargando su cabecita en mi hombro me abraza por el cuello acomodándose el mi para poder dormir

Duerme ya es muy tarde ya casi nos vamos – ciento como sonríe al escuchar lo que le dije abrazándome mas fuerte al sentir que comienzo a caminar tendremos que esperar a que mi padre regrese para poder irnos.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Estoy en mi cama mi madre me esta arropando para que descanse tengo mucho sueño ya que tuve un día algo pesado...pero valió la pena ya que conocí a Bryan y pude dormir entre sus brazos eso me da una gran alegría la cual notaron tanto mi abuelo como mi madre ya que me hicieron muchas preguntas desde que Bryan me regalo su chaqueta...el que mas preguntaba era mi abuelo...pero claro que solo les dije que me agrado ´platicar´ con Bryan tal vez algún día les diga que cual fue nuestra platica

Te divertiste mucho, verdad Kai – me pregunta mi madre con una enorme sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

Claro madre – doy un gran bostezo y me acomodo entre mis sabanas para poder dormir siento como mi madre besa mi frente diciendo un "buenas noches mi amor" y salir silenciosamente de mi cuarto.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Estoy en un lugar muy raro no puedo ver casi nada solo un gran camino el cual me lleva a una... ¿tumba? Pero de quien me acerco lentamente mis piernas están temblando al igual que mis manos...me inclino lentamente y un aire helado me hace estremecerme no puedo ver el nombre ya que hay hiervas donde debe estar el nombre.

Levanto mi mano temeroso de saber el nombre...tengo un mal presentimiento...quito la hierba y ve que dice: descanse en paz...no puede ser esto esta mal no puede estar pasando esto no ese nombre no puede por que tiene que ser exactamente ese nombre por que...de todas las personas del mundo tiene que ser esa...a la cual no quiero perder...no por que

¿POR QUÉ?...NO PUEDE SER NO LO CREO ESTO ESTA MAL...MAL...MAL...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_BIENYA VOLVI...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO HAGANMELO SABER ToT,POR EL MONETO ESO ES TODO. _

_DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER SU OPINION O_

_AHORA VAMOS CON SUS FANTABULOSISISISISISISISIMOS REVIEWS:_

**_GabZ:_** que bueno que te gusto espero que este también por que se me quemaron las pocas neuronas que me quedan (no te creas pero si me costo un poco escribirlo ya que se iba la inspiración pero bueno me divertí escribiéndola y mas por que son pequeños) y respecto al chico del sueño pues te prometí algo no...bueno creo que con eso conteste a tu pregunta.

**_Tsugume-Tari:_** Gracias por leerlo y espero seguir haciendo locuras contigo, sigue leyendo…besos y abrazos nn

**_AlexiaLKLR:_** Que bueno que te gusto y claro que por supuesto que continua...y aquí esta la continuación...saluditos

**_Zhena HiK:_** Me da mucho gusto, me alegra que te allá gustado y pues la personita la sabrás conforme avance la historia Gomen pero no puedo decir quien es, Do Svidaniya.

**_Ayanai:_** yo concuerdo contigo con esos sueños, yo me la pasaría durmiendo y no quisiera que me despertaran...espero que te guste.

_BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO ESPERO QUE PRONTIS PORNTIS _


	3. Inocencio perdida

"**COSAS DEL DESTINO"**

**3. INOCENCIA PERDIDA**

_**Advertencia-yaoi (relación chico-chico)**_

Dedicada a **GabZ**. Espero quela estés disfrutando.

Me encuento en un luga muy estaño la vedad no se que luga es peo me gusta ya que no me encuento solo hay alguien que esta conmigo, me esta abazando muy delicadamente po la cintua, esto no me molesta po que confió en el, se que no es malo...estamos bajo la somba de un abol...yo estoy re...recagando mi cabeza sobe su hombo con mis ojos ceados...mientas mis manos están, una descansando sobe mis pienas y la ota esta en el pecho de el...me toma po la babilla...supongo que es paa que yo lo mie...levanto la miada lentamente y puedo ve sus inceibles ojos colo camín, los cuales me mian fijamente –(K: para los que no lo recuerden el pequeñín no puede pronunciar la "R" así que si no logran entender alguna palabra solo agréguenle una "r" y listo) guarda silencio por unos momentos - Su miada es muy penetante, peo no me da miedo, lo mio fijamente y sonio, el me coesponde soniendome mas ampliamente...peo lo que no entiendo es po que después me da un beso aqui – señalo sus pequeños labios rojizos con su tierna y adorable sonrisa y con sus brillantes ojos azules los cuales denotaban una inmensa alegría al contar su agradable sueño - ¿Tu sabes po que me dio un beso aqui y no en la mejilla o en la fente como lo haces tu? – pregunto curioso de saber el por que ese chico lo había besado en sus hermosos y pequeños labios.

La verdad Yuriy no se por que tuviste ese sueño...pero lo mas seguro es que ese chico te beso en los labios por que siente algo muy especial por ti – sonrió ampliamente Bryan, con el pequeño pelirrojo en sus piernas y recargando su cabecita en su pecho...y con su manita hacia pequeñas figuras invisibles en su pecho…causándole cosquillas al mayor.

Peo tu sientes algo especial po mi y nunca me has dado un beso en mis labios – esto lo dijo haciendo un puchero con algo de tristeza impresa en sus hermosos ojos.

Si pero...lo que te estoy diciendo no lo entenderás hasta que seas mas grande – sonrió al ver al pequeño esconder mas su rostro en su pecho aspirando su aroma.

Lo mas seguro es que el enano este inventando – se escucho la voz de Brooklyn que estaba sentado en la cama de Bryan mirando a estos los cuales estaban en un sillón de la habitación...y los miraba fijamente a el no le agradaba para nada que el enano tuviera toda la atención de Bryan...no le agradaba en nada que el enano le quitara la atención de Bryan, le molestaba ya que cuando estaba el mocoso paresia que el se esfumaba como estaba pasando en esos momento..."Yuriy llego corriendo a la habitación diciendo que tenia que contarle algo muy importante a Bryan y este dejo lo que estábamos haciendo por ponerle atención al enano, pero que puedo hacer, Bryan quiere mucho a ese niño pelirrojo, pero lo que le estaba diciendo no tenia sentido en un sueño el enano estaba con un chico por lo que describe muy guapo y se besaron...¿quien creería eso?...pues yo no...bueno tal vez solo creería un poco, pero solo un poco".

Clao que no estoy inventando, es la vedad – miraba fijamente a Brooklyn y después de lograr la atención de este en un acto juguetón saco su lengua y regreso su atención a Bryan, el cual se empezó a reír por la acción del pequeño pelirrojo.

Brooklyn...- se escucho que le llamaban y en ese instante apareció su madre una mujer de hermosos cabellos naranjas, ojos color miel, de piel blanca muy hermosa...entro a la habitación encontrándose con un pequeño pelirrojo en las piernas de Bryan, lo que la hizo sonreír ampliamente ya que desde muy chico, Bryan cuidaba mucho a su pequeño hermanito pelirrojo le tenia demasiado aprecio al igual que el niño a Bryan...y aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre, lo eran por el apellido.

Si madre...- cambio su cara de una de enojo a una de tranquilidad al ver a su progenitora entrar.

Brooklyn tu padre y yo vamos a salir con el señor Kuznetzov – se acerco a donde estaba el pequeño pelirrojo que no había dicho nada desde que llego...estaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Bryan...ella miro a Bryan y sonrió ampliamente al ver que este abrazaba fuertemente al pequeñín y le acaricio los cabellos del pelilavanda – Vamos a darle el pésame al señor Hiwatari y al pequeño – al decir esto Bryan la miro fijamente lo que provoco que Yuriy lo mirara confundido por la actitud del pelilavanda.

Si madre, yo voy a estar aquí con Bryan y Yuriy - sonrío ampliamente mirando a Bryan con burla...y al pequeño que tenia en brazos el cual miraba a Bryan muy preocupado...con esto la madre de Brooklyn salio de la habitación dejando un abrumador silencio.

Byan queias i con la señoa Ishiyama? – le pregunto Yuriy a Bryan abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas...esperando la respuesta por parte de Bryan – ¿Byan? -

Yuriy...prefiero quedarme aquí contigo – sonrió al mirar al pequeño con una diminuta sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

¿Bien...ya que estaremos aquí y con el enano...que vamos a hacer Bryan? – Brooklyn miraba fijamente al pequeño que estaba en brazos de Bryan, el cual al parecer estaba muy cómodo en los brazos de Bryan y quien no teniendo a tan lindo chico protegiéndolo que cualquier cosa...como detestaba ver al pequeño diablito que se salía con la suya, cuando era cuestión de hacerlo enojar...por que bien sabia que no le gustaba que Bryan le pusiera mas atención al engendro en miniatura que a el (K: ¬¬ cuanto amor por parte de Brooklyn hacia Yuriy ¿verdad?) Por eso no le agradaba ir a visitar a Bryan...ya que siempre tenia que soportar ser ignorado por parte de este cuando estaba el pequeño, el cual sabía perfectamente la forma de molestar a Brooklyn.

Bueno que te párese Yuriy si tu vez una película aquí en el cuarto mientras Brooklyn y yo hablamos...- le pregunto Bryan poniéndose de pie con Yuriy en brazos dejándolo en el centro de la cama...este se sentó de mala gana para ver la película que el pelilavanda le ponía ya que el prefería estar en brazos de este por que le agradaba sentir su aroma y su protección.

Bien que película me vas a pone paa que vea en lo que ustedes se dan besitos – sonrió al ver las caras rojos de ambos chicos los cuales estaban anonadados por lo dicho por el menor el cual soltó a las carcajadas.

Yuriy quien te dijo semejante mentira – hablo seriamente Bryan sentándose junto al menor en la cama mirándolo fijamente exigiendo con la mirada una respuesta.

Pues los vi allí – señalo la puerta de la habitación con una gran sonrisa – Cuando entraba tu estabas dándole un beso a la zanahoia en los labios y eso no es da un "abazo"...es muy extaño - los miro fijamente.

Por...por que dices eso Yuriy – le pregunto dudoso de saber la respuesta Brooklyn

Po que los "abazos" no son así... ¿o si Byan? – los miro esperando una respuesta por parte de ambos.

Ahhh...pues veras Yuriy nosotros así nos "abrazamos"... - contesto rápidamente Bryan mirando al pequeño son una sonrisa muy nerviosa esperando que el pelirrojo le creyera.

Bueno...Byan, yo también quiero abazar así - abrazo fuertemente a Bryan e intento "abrazarlo" como Bryan "abrazo" a Brooklyn (K: ¬¬ si abrazo, Bryan yo también quiero un "abrazo" así o) pero este no lo permitió lo que provoco en Yuriy un puchero muy cómico.

No, Yuriy...tu mejor vas a olvidar lo que viste...si – le pidió Bryan al pequeño dándole un pequeño beso en la frete logrando un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo - Bien ahora Brooklyn y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante tu quédate aquí viendo la película y no trates de espiar quieres – Yuriy se recostó en la amplia cama mientras veía salir a ambos chicos de la habitación al estar solo en la habitación dirigió su mirada al techo y recordó su agradable sueño...algo dentro de el te decía que encontraría a ese chico algún día y le preguntaría por que lo besaba en los labios...ya que el no sabia por que hacían eso los grandes hasta su hermano mayor lo hacia...el quería saber por que.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brooklyn esta recibiendo un gran sermón por parte de Bryan y todo por culpa de enano fisgón que se le ocurrió entrar a la habitación en el momento en que ellos se estaban besando pero la verdad no sabia por que Bryan hacia tremendo alboroto si ellos desde hace muchos años hacían eso...y ahora llegaba el enanito ese y ahora no podía besar a Bryan por temor a que el engendro los llegase a ver...eso era lo que mas le fastidiaba de tratar con las demás personas ya que nunca los entendían nunca los habían entendido y ahora tenia que dejar de hacer algo que por mucho tiempo hizo para que el engendro que Bryan tiene por hermano no pregunte nada.

Oye pero esto no es justo – hizo un puchero en brazos de Bryan – Llevamos años haciendo eso y ahora me vienes a decir que no te puedo besar para que el enano no pregunte y pera que ellos se encuentren... ¿pero que tiene que ver que yo te bese, a que ellos se encuentren? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente rodeando su cuello con su brazos acercándose a los carnosos labios de Bryan.

Mira no te hagas el desentendido conmigo por que no te queda bien sabes que tu debiste estar en la dichosa junta para cuidarlo y no yo – recrimino Bryan soltando su agarre de la cintura de Brooklyn para separarlo de el lentamente.

Bueno si pero no creo que eso afecte en nada... ¿o si? – intento besar a Bryan pero este no lo permitió separándolo por completo – Eres malo conmigo - hizo un puchero al ya no sentir a Bryan tan cerca de el – solo el enano puede estar entre tus brazos -

Vamos Brooklyn no seas melodramático tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo – esto lo dijo dándole la espalda al pelinaranja y emprendiendo su camino de regreso a la habitación en donde se encontraba el pequeño pelirrojo...pero unos brazos lo tomaron delicadamente por la cintura deteniendo su acertada huida.

Pero por que no podemos... - lo abrazo acercándolo totalmente a su cuerpo sintiendo perfectamente el calor que despedía el cuerpo del pelilavanda.

Brooklyn...sabes que si Yuriy nos ve...- no pudo continuar ya que Brooklyn le dio un efusivo beso...lo que provoco que correspondiera al gesto – Brooklyn...ya no juegues podrías arruinar todo – recrimino algo molesto mirando severamente a Brooklyn el cual solo sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de enojo de Bryan, enojo mal fingido.

Ohhh... Vamos Bryan como quieres que resista si siempre te e besado y en publico y nunca has dicho nada y ahora no lo puedo hacer por el enano ese puede vernos – hizo un puchero mirando a Bryan.

Brooklyn, tienes que entender si Yuriy nos ve, se dará cuenta de lo que le pasara...y tratara a toda costa de alejarse de el...y eso es lo que menos queremos- miro a Brooklyn el cual al escuchar lo dicho por el comprendió sus motivos ya que ellos tenían el deber de que ambos chicos quedaran juntos.

Ese era el deber de ambos chicos...pero siempre, lo que pasaba era que Brooklyn nunca se preocupaba por esas cuestiones...eso era lo que molestaba de sobremanera a Bryan ya que Brooklyn nunca le ponía atención a las personas que se suponía tenia ayudar...siempre mandaba a Bryan a hacer su trabajo.

O de plano no hacia nada...y esperaba a que Bryan se enterara para que este lo hiciera...como en esta ocasión el que tenia que estar con el peliazul era Brooklyn no Bryan ya que Bryan tenia el deber de cuidar de pequeño pelirrojo...el gran sacrifico que tenia que hacer Brooklyn por el pequeño engendro.

"Pequeño demonio deberías de agradecerme...voy a hacer el gran sacrificio de mi vida...para que tu seas feliz...aunque seria buena idea hacer que sufras un poco...seria una muy buena venganza...ya que me has hecho sufrir demasiado...pero si lo hago Bryan nunca me lo perdonaría y yo no podría soportar el que el estuviera enojado conmigo"- después de pensar eso se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba el pequeño...al entrar se percataron de que Yuriy estaba completamente dormido en la amplia cama con su hermoso rostro tan calmado parecía estar teniendo un muy buen sueño ya que tenia una gran sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

Bryan se acerco lentamente al pequeño depositando un beso en su frente y recostándolo bien la cama...tapándolo con las frazadas para después mirar a Brooklyn y salir de la habitación muy callados.

Espero que me perdones por lo que te va a pasar Kai pero es lo mejor...es para que puedan estar juntos - susurro Bryan al lado de Brooklyn.

tu lo dijiste Bryan...lo que va a pasar es para que puedan estar juntos – le contesto derramando una solitaria lagrima la cual al sentirla rápidamente llevo su mano hasta donde se encontraba esa lagrima quitándola rápidamente para que Bryan no la pudiera ver.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Se puede ver a un hermoso chico de cabellos bicolor, el cual camina por un pacillo muy amplio, va mirando fijamente el camino que esta bajo sus pies, no quería ver el camino que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, no lo veía...pero no lo pudo evitar su curiosidad fue mayor al escuchar una voz...muy melódica la cual lo llamaba por su nombre... ¿pero como sabia su nombre?...levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, pero no le podía ver el rostro, tenia muy buen cuerpo, al parecer...era un joven, pero como podía ver a un joven mucho mas grande que el, era todavía mas grande que Bryan por lo que podía ver...pero a parecer solo era grande de edad ya que el ere mas alto que el...lo sabia por que estaban de pie uno frente al otro._

_Miró al joven queriendo ver su rostro pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía ver claramente...pero quería conocerlo, preguntarle ¿quien era¿Por que no dejaba que viera su rostro?... ¿por que salía en su sueño?... ¿pero el podría responder sus preguntas?... ¿podría contestarle?...el chico le mero fijamente y después le hizo una invitación silenciosa para que entrara...¿pero a donde?_

_- ¿Que tienes¿Te sientes mal Kai? – le pregunto el joven, el cual lo abrazo por la cintura acercándolo a su calido cuerpo, al parecer se encontraban en una habitación pero ¿De quien era?...por que esa no era su habitación...era una habitación en la que solo se podía ver una gran cama en el centro de esta, estaba a media luz...y eso comenzaba a asustar al pequeño Kai...el cual no sabia por que su cuerpo no le respondía quería salir corriendo de ahí._

_- No, estoy bien – al parecer el pequeño Kai no entendía, el quería separarse de ese joven, no lo conocía pero su cuerpo no se separaba...al parecer disfrutaba del contacto de ese chico, el cual lo estrechaba a su cuerpo muy delicadamente, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo...pero que era eso que empezaba a surgir de su interior comenzaba a gustarle como lo abrazaba._

_- Que bueno – sonrió ampliamente mirando a Kai fijamente y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo a la cama sentándolo en esta para después acercarse lentamente a el para comenzar a recostarlo en la cama delicadamente...tomándolo de la nuca y besarlo apasionadamente en los labios...lo cual asusto a Kai ya que intento separase de el chico pero este al sentir que Kai trataba de separase lo atrapo bajo su cuerpo para profundizar el beso convirtiéndolo en uno mas salvaje._

_Kai comenzó a forcejear para poder soltarse de ese beso tan salvaje...el no quería besarse con ese chico y mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del chico para que lo soltara...y lo consiguió, pero con ese acto hizo enojar al chico, el cual con su mano derecha le dio una buena cachetada lo que provoco que su labio sangrara...el chico sonrió maliciosamente y lo volvió a besar salvajemente provocando que de Kai escapara un grito de dolor el cual fue atrapado por los labios del chico...el cual comenzaba a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Kai y este al sentir las frías manos del chico se asusto y quiso salir corriendo pero ese chico no lo dejaba._

_- Vamos Kai no te resistas...te va a gustar - empezó a subir la playera de Kai acariciando lentamente su pecho...pero Kai lo detuvo para incorporarse y quitar al chico que estaba encima suyo...pero este al verlo separarse lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca para después volver a su tarea pero esta vez mas violentamente...- Si no te portas bien...- fue interrumpido por Kai el que al sentir sus manos lo empujo fuertemente provocando que este cayera de la cama lo que provoco coraje en el chico, el cual se puso de pie y volvió a golpear a Kai el cual por el golpe cayo en la cama algo aturdido – Te lo advertí...ahora lo are sin compasión - se lanzo sobre el cuello de Kai mordiéndolo fuertemente provocando que sangre saliera de este. _

_- Suéltame...esto no me esta gustando - decía Kai al ver como ese chico tomaba algo y amarraba sus manos fuertemente y las colocaba arriba de su cabeza amarándolas con la cabecera de la cama...después comenzó a sentir las manos del chico sobre su torso...después el chico empezó a subir su playera hasta su cuello ya que al estar amarrado impedía quitarla por completo...Kai no podía hacer nada, ya que tenia sus manos muy bien amarrada...trataba de quitárselo de encima con los pies...sin éxito alguno - Suéltame - ordeno_

_- Hay por favor... ¿crees que por pedírmelo lo are? – empezó a acariciar el pecho blanco de Kai delineándolo con sus dedos, solo tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos...ocasionando escalofríos en el cuerpo de Kai...con esto sonrió con lujuria - ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto cínicamente sabiendo la respuesta perfectamente_

_- No…ahora suéltame...- volvió a ordenar sin éxito alguno...sintiendo las hábiles manos de ese chico, el cual comenzaba a estimular una de sus tetillas, pero también a lastimarla ya que comenzó a morderla sin compasión alguna, ya que como le había dicho a Kai no le tendría compasión alguna._

_Kai soltó un grito el cual se ahogo en su garganta no le podía dar la satisfacción de gritar por mas dolor que sintiera...volvió a sentir como ese chico mordía fuertemente su tetilla a tal grado que comenzara a sangrar...sintiendo la punta de la lengua del chico pasar por el rededor para después limpiar todo rastro de sangre...pero el no gritaría._

_- Sabes...mmm...delicioso Kai - dejo que su aliento chocara con la tetilla excitada de Kai...el cual abrió la boca en un gemido ahogado, el chico al ver ese acto se excito y lengüeteo de nuevo esa rosada tetilla para después introducirlo por completo en su boca comenzando a succionar arrebatadoramente...mientras su otra mano viajaba por todo el pecho de Kai hasta posarse en su otra tetilla, la cual toma y apretó fuertemente._

_Kai solo opto por mover salvajemente las piernas en un intento inútil por soltarse...provocando que el chico encima de él dejara su labor para mirarlo fijamente e invadir de nuevo su boca con otro arrebatador beso en el cual Kai pudo sentir claramente un sabor metálico...¿sangre?...claro era SU sangre._

_Termino ese beso al sentir la falta de aire y pudo ver claramente como Kai parecía que estaba apunto de desvanecerse en ese mismo instante...sonrió cínicamente para volver a su tarea...el exquisito cuerpo de Kai, el cual estaba a su completa disposición y merced podía y aria lo que el quería con ese esplendido cuerpo...saciaría sus mas bajas paciones y aria a Kai gritar para el, aunque fuera de dolor pero escucharía los melódicos gritos de Kai...los quería escuchar pidiendo que se detuviera...tan solo de pensarlo su éxtasis crecía solo de pensar en eso._

_Kai no quería que eso pasara, el no quería eso, no quería sentirse así comenzaba a excitarle sentir esas manos ajenas recorrer su cuerpo...no quería sentir ese placer recorriendo su cuerpo esas ondas eléctricas recorrerlo...espeso a sentir como lentamente abrían su pantalón...esto hizo que reaccionara y recordara a quien pertenecían esas manos._

_- Suel...ta...me...- comenzaba a agitarse por retener los gritos de placer que su cuerpo comenzaba a querer dejar escapar, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse por el esfuerzo que hacia al no responde con gemidos y gritos de placer esas certeras caricias, las cuales provocaban intensos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo...comenzó a sentir como todo ese placer esta yendo directamente a una parte de su propio cuerpo el cual comenzaba a dolor debido al espacio tan reducido en el que se encontraba._

_El chico noto perfectamente...como el cuerpo de Kai comenzaba a reaccionar mediante sus caricias...pero no lograba hacer que soltara esos hermosos gemidos de placer...si Kai quería hacerse el fuerte con el, entonces haría que Kai gritara para el._

_Beso agresivamente su cuello para después bajar hasta su abdomen, sus manos tocaban todo su cuerpo, para después llegar a posarse en la entrepierna del bicolor y comenzar a acariciar agresivamente...provocando que Kai mordiera fuertemente su labio inferior para no dejar escapar sus gemidos...no le iba a dar el gusto de escucharlo gemir, ya que tomaría su cuerpo por la fuerza, no le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir...no se mostraría débil ya no podía hacer nada se sentía tan impotente ante el como fue capas de confiar en el, pero cometió un error el cual pagaría muy caro._

_Kai cerró sus ojos muy fuertemente tratando con ese pequeño acto resistir para que su cuerpo no respondiera a sus caricias...pudo sentir como sus manos entraban en su pantalón, el cual desde hace mucho estaba abierto, estrechando sus caderas con las de el, provocando que sus excitados y palpitantes miembros se rozaran...Kai pudo escuchar como de los labios de ese chico escapaba un gemido lleno de placer._

_- Vamos...Kai...yo se...que te...gusta...- decía moviendo sus caderas con mayor fuerza tomado con ambas manos la cadera de Kai para impedir cualquier momento que provocara la perdida de ese exquisito placer – Grita...para...mi – exigió mirando fijamente a Kai, el cual solo miro a otro lado con su respiración totalmente agitada._

_Kai se sentía completamente humillado, débil ante todo, no le gustaba sentirse así quería matarlo por hacerle eso...quería matarlo por hacerle eso...sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, no quería eso no con el, si el amaba a un pelirrojo pero no a el._

_- No...suel...ta...me –repitió sin mirarlo y después sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que provoco que mas sangre escapara, sentía ese metálico sabor dentro de su boca...después esos asquerosos labios invadir su boca saboreándola a su antojo...se sentía totalmente humillado, esas manos viajando por su cuerpo quitando sus pantalones seguidos de su boxers dejándolo totalmente a merced de lo que el otro quería hacerle a su cuerpo._

_Miro su cuerpo totalmente desnudo sin nada que lo protegiera, con las manos atadas...podía ver su excitación, su palpitante y excitado miembro erguirse poco a poco al igual que el propio llevo una de sus manos a los labios de Kai delineándolos lentamente, mientras sentía la respiración acelerada de Kai veía como su pecho subía y bajaba entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa la mas rápido que podía quería sentir el interior de Kai quería sentir su miembro dentro de esa cavidad, sentir el interior de Kai. _

_- Kai...espe...ro que dis...frutes esto tan…to como yo lo are – decía la momento de volver a la cama totalmente desnudo._

_- Me das asco – dijo mirándolo fieramente controlando su respiración, sintió como el pelirrojo se sentaba en sus caderas, ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar se sentía muy cansado solo quería que esto terminara rápido._

_El pelirrojo miro a Kai al parecer ya no tenia pensado seguir forcejeando eso le daba la oportunidad de poder saborear mejor ese perfecto cuerpo...comenzó a besar su pecho dejando que todo su cuerpo pudiera sentir a Kai al acostarse completamente sobre el...Kai solo mordía su labio, solo por que dejaba de forcejear no quería decir que lo disfrutaría, eso nunca._

_Esas manos viajaron hasta tocar el excitado miembro de Kai tomándolo entre sus manos para después empezar a subir y bajar estimulando a Kai...pero el pelirrojo se molesto al ver que este no dejaba escapar ni un solo gemido ya que los ahogaba en su garganta...eso si que lo molestaba así que empezó a estimularlo mas fuertemente si Kai no gemía de placer lo aria de dolor._

_Tomo las piernas de Kai y las abrió sin consideración provocando que este dejara escapar el primer quejido de dolor al sentir el acto tan violento en su contra...lo que causo una sonrisa en el rostro de pelirrojo._

_- Bien ya que no quieres gritar de placer para mi...-susurro en su oído – Are que grites de dolor para mi – sonrió al ver la cara de miedo que puso Kai con esto ultimo...después de esto miro la entrada virgen de Kai se relamió los labios y con una mano comenzó a estimularse el mismo al ver que pequeñas gotas de semen comenzaban a salir de la punta de su miembro, lo condujo con la misma mano a la entrada de un expectativo Kai y lo penetro sin consideración alguna, al sentir la invasión en su cavidad apretó fuertemente los ojos y dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor el cual decía cuanto dolor sentía para después dejar que una solitaria lagrima surcara por su mejilla sin espera alguna el pelirrojo comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo sin piedad alguna con embestidas fuertes y profundas. _

_Con cada embestida Kai sentía como lo desgarraban por dentro sentía un fuerte dolor en su interior mezclado con placer, pero el no quería sentir placer, lo estaban violando, después de barias embestidas desgarradoras por parte del pelirrojo Kai solo sentía un inmenso dolor el placer que sentía en un principio se había esfumado por completo._

_El pelirrojo por fin podía escuchar esa melodiosa voz cantar para el, sentir como su miembro era oprimido por el cuerpo de Kai era lo mejor pero quería escuchar a Kai gemir mas...así que con su mano volvió a tomar la excitación de Kai y comenzó a subir y a bajar su mano al ritmo de sus embestidas...provocando que Kai gritara pidiendo que se detuviera._

_- Claro...que...ahhh...no...ahhh...eso nunca...ahhh – al escuchar las suplicas de Kai no pudo resistirlo mas y termino dentro de este...desplomándose por completo en Kai el cual al sentir como algo calido lo invadía por dentro no pudo mas y termino en la mano y vientre de ambos chicos._

_El pelirrojo recupero todas su fuerzas salio violentamente de Kai provocando un nuevo grito de su parte y pudo ver como las sabanas se manchaban de semen el cual corría por las piernas de Kai, pero no solo era semen sino también sangre, no le importo, se lo advirtió a Kai ahora que afrontara las consecuencias se puso de y se vistió rápidamente._

_- Vuelvo en media hora...para entonces no te quiero ver aquí escuchaste – tono la barbilla de Kai y lo miro sus ojos no enfocaban absolutamente nada...lo soltó dándole una cachetada y salio de la habitación. _

_Kai al verlo salir se soltó a llorar abrazándose a si mismo le dolía todo el cuerpo tenia golpes en el rostro marcas en el cuello su entrada sangraba por el acto tan violento con el que fue tratado...estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta la cual se abrió...dándole paso a una silueta la cual se acerco a Kai..._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Se podía escuchar un llanto y antes de eso un fuerte grito de dolor, que provenía de la habitación del pequeño Kai...corrió a ver que le pasaba a su pequeño hijo y al entrar lo encontró llorando en su cama temblaba fuertemente, estaba muy asustado... ¿pero por que?

¿Jovencito Kai que tienes? – decía la señora ama de llaves al entrar a la habitación del pequeño...se acerco lentamente hasta la cama Kai lloraba desconsolado...se sentó en la cama y al hacerlo Kai se lanzo en los brazos de la señora la cual era de edad muy avanzada y la cual comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos delicadamente – Jovencito no se ponga así...Tranquilícese todo estará bien -

"No puedo decirle lo que acabo de soñar no me creerá"- pensaba Kai al seguir llorando en los brazos de la señora.

Se que le duele la muerte de su madre pero todo estará bien -

Por que le pasaba esto a el primero fue su padre y ahora su madre...pero lo peor era que ahora tenia ese sueño tan dolor pudo sentir todo ese dolor dentro de su pecho...

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

_WAAAAAAAAAAAA ToT MI SE SIENTE MAL POR EL PEQUEÑO KAI...POBRE PERO BIEN LO DIJO BRYAN...SU VIDA NO SERIA COLOR DE ROSA...HAY PERO QUE MALA SOY CON EL POBRE DE KAI...PERO YA VERA ESE...ESE PELIRROJO CUANDO LO ENCUETRE...LO VOY A..._

_BUENO YA ME CALMO...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO AVISEN PARA...PUES VER QUE HACER u.uU_

_BUENO DESPUES DE HACER LO MEJOR QUE ES LA HISTORIA, VAMOS CON LO OTROS QUE TAMBIEN ME GUSTA HACER QUE ES CONTESTAR REVIEWS:_

**_GabZ:_** Como siempre la primera ...no Bryan no es papi de nadie (bueno si seria papacito ¬¬,pero eso es otra cosa u.uU)...hay siempre sabes quienes son y si como lo acabas de ver son ellos u.u nunca puedo dejarte con la duda ;;...y si es buena idea...y soy mala con Brooklyn WUJAJAJA bueno no mucho solo poquito...gracias por prestarme al chibi Yuriy juro que lo cuidare muy pero muy bien ...me da gusto que ahora quieras un chibi de verdad...pero como lo llamaras?...si yo también le echare mata bichos a los novios que me quieran quitar a mi Kai ¬¬#...y si como la ves fue su mamá ToT soy mala lo se yo misma me quiero golpear por lastimar así a mi Kai... bien espero que te guste por que es toda todita tu historia dedicada a ti.

**_Zhena HiK:_** Ahhh… que bueno que te este gustando o mis ilusiones crecen...y si rojito es Yuriy ToT todos adivinaron soy mala en eso de dejar con la duda...bueno en fin espero que te guste.

**_Shalimar:_** gracias por leer y que bueno que te encante y pues que paso, pues creo que con lo que escribí arriba ya sabes lo que paso, espero que sigas leyendo.

**_ayanai:_** O.O enserio fui rápida pues bueno entonces tengo que escribir mas lento u.u...y sobre la tumba fue la de la mamá ToT hay soy mala mate a su mamá...espero sigas leyendo.

**_Tsuqume-Tari:_** Espero que te guste y que no me odies por poner lo que puse en este capi...espero sigas leyendo y también que no me golpeen por lo que le hice a Kai.


	4. ¿Soledad de un angel?

"**_Cosas del destino"_**

**_4.¿ SOLEDAD DE UN ANGEL?_**

**_Advertencia-yaoi (relación chico-chico)_**

Dedicado a mi amiga **GabZ **Espero te este gustando.

Después del funeral de su madre regreso con su abuelo a la mansión y se encerró en su habitación, no probo alimento en todo el día y en su habitación solo se podía escuchar sus amargos y desgarradores sollozos...los cuales decían lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos...no le importaba que su abuelo se diera cuenta de su llanto, solo quería que esa opresión en su pecho desapareciera y sentía que llorando y liberando su llanto esa opresión se iría...sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llanto...pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo solo quería que en cualquier momento entrara por la puerta de su habitación la hermosa figura delgada de su amorosa madre...para que lo reconfortara con un fuerte abrazo y con sus confortantes palabras las cuales siempre calmaban su agitado corazón...al recordarla sus ojos automáticamente se llenaban de lagrimas las cuales se derramaban por sus pálidas mejillas ahora sonrojadas, para después pasar por su cuello y adentrarse entre sus ropas para después perderse de vista...

No le importaba que Bryan fuera a verlo, el quería estar solo en esos momentos, no se sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie quería recordar a su amada madre...quería saber... ¿Por que lo dejo solo?...¿Por que lo abandono?...¿Acaso ya no lo quería? eran tantas las preguntas que su cabeza tenia sin responder y tanto llanto que se quedo profundamente dormido tratando de que el sueño apaciguara su dolor.

Ya que sabia que nunca mas iba a poder sentir de nuevo las suaves manos de su madre sobre su cara, acariciando sus cabellos, jamás volvería a sentir ese aroma que lo rodeaba cuando lo abrazaba fuertemente, jamás sentiría su calor, eso era lo que quería olvidar...esa era la causa de su amargo llanto el cual no encontraba consuelo alguno...si ya no podía estar con su madre quería olvidar todo lo que su madre le había causado con esos pequeños gestos los cuales para muchos podrían ser insignificantes...sin sentido alguno, pero para el eran todo...todo eso era lo que su alma y ser pedían a gritos cada día...pero al parecer nadie ponía atención a esos incesantes gritos mas que su madre...y ahora que ella no estaba...¿Quien acudiría a tranquilizar su alma?...¿Quien?

En su sueño claramente pudo ver a su madre con un hermoso vestido azul cielo muy largo el cual con una suave brisa se movía al ritmo de esta, su madre estaba rodeada de una aurora de luz la cual la hacia ver aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era y sin poder evitarlo corrió a donde se encontraba siendo bien recibido entre esos protectores brazos, se acurruco entre ellos llorando sin encontrar consuelo...podía sentir como esos calidos brazos le regalaban ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba el cual su alma pedía a gritos desesperados...ese abrazo era muy fuerte pero no lo lastimaba, podía sentir su aroma rodearlo completamente le gustaba esa hermosa sensación...así que se acurruco mas en ellos para sentir ese calor tan peculiar que despedía ese cuerpo el cual amaba desde siempre y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto le quería...si hora que ya no se encontraba con el se daba cuenta de cuan importante era para el sentir su calor, su protección, su afecto, su cariño...todo eso que ya no podía tener.

Madre por que me dejaste...solo – lloraba entre los brazos de ella tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual su propia madre lo había dejado solo.

Nunca estarás solo pequeño - decía mientras con su mano retiraba esos rebeldes cabellos de su angelical rostro - Yo siempre estaré a tu lado...sin importar las decisiones que tomes amor – una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro con cada palabra que decía.

No entiendo por que me tenias que dejar solo – su llanto cada ves era mayor

Entiende por favor Kai era mi momento de dejarte... – decía derramando una solitaria lagrima.

Te extraño mucho...- se abrazo fuertemente a su madre – llévame contigo...quiero estar contigo – susurro a su madre la cual solo sonrió amablemente tomando a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos para levantarlo en el aire como si fuera un bebé recién nacido.

No puedes estar conmigo Kai...no es tu momento tu tienes mucho que vivir todavía...yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer en el mundo...te tuve a ti...ahora es el momento de que tu hagas lo que te corresponde hacer...es tu destino hijo – con su mano secaba las lagrimas de las pequeñas mejillas de Kai acariciándolas con un muy suave toque el cual Kai quiso sentir mas y cerro los ojos recargando su rostro en la suave mano de su madre.

¿Pero que es lo que tengo que hacer? - no podía entender lo que su madre le decía en esos momentos.

Eso es una pregunta de la cual yo no se la respuesta - volvió a abrazar al pequeño acariciando sus cabellos.

Si tú no sabes la respuesta entonces... ¿quien la sabe? - pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Solo la sabes tu...mi pequeño niño - respondió calmadamente obteniendo una cara de asombro por parte de Kai.

YO...pero yo no se...ni siquiera se de lo que me estas hablando madre – su confusión se hacia mas grande a cada momento.

Kai...tu sabrás que hacer cuando sea el momento...sabrás afrontarlo muy bien...sabrás que hacer – decía al momento de separarse lentamente del pequeño.

NO...no sabré que hacer, no te vayas por favor, no te vayas – pedía tomando a su madre del vestido para evitar que se fuera – No quiero estar solo -

No estarás solo...tienes a ese chico el cual estará siempre a tu lado...el cual te hará muy feliz – tomando las manos de Kai entre las suyas y acariciarlas para después besar su frente y manos.

¿Te refieres a Bryan? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta ya que su madre había desaparecido – Madre...¿lo dices por Bryan?...¿es Bryan el que me hará feliz¿el que siempre estará a mi lado?- grito mirando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a su madre sin éxito alguno.

Kai...eso solo tu lo sabes – se escucho una suave voz – Solo tu puedes responder a esas preguntas...busca tu felicidad amor...no importa donde la encuentres yo siempre estaré muy orgullosa de ti...Te amo hijo...-

Eso fue lo último que escucho de su madre antes de poder despertar y ver que se encontraba en su habitación...pero no estaba sobre su cama esta entre los brazos de Bryan el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro...ambos estaban en su amplia cama... ¿como había llegado Bryan a su cuarto y a su cama?...

Soñé con mi madre – dijo abrazando a Bryan y dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas más de sus hermosos ojos.

Lo se – fue todo lo que dijo para después abrazarlo...Kai recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Bryan...

La extraño mucho Bryancito...- decía dejando escapar uno que otro sollozo.

No llores pekeño...a ella no le gustaría verte así – tomo su barbilla para después secar sus lagrimas con sus manos regalándole una sonrisa – tienes que ser fuerte – le aclaro mirando sus ojos algo llorosos.

Pero es que la extraño mucho...- su voz se comenzó a quebrar con cada palabra que decía – Bryancito no me vas a dejar solo...¿verdad?...tu no me dejaras como lo hizo mi madre – miro fijamente a Bryan el cual lo miraba con asombro por sus palabras.

Pekeño tu madre no te dejo solo...ella nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará siempre estará a tu lado...aunque tu no la puedas ver...- vio como esos hermosos ojos se humedecían levemente.

¿Cómo sabes que será así? – pregunto acurrucándose entre esos brazos...en esos momentos se sentía tan vulnerable no le agradaba sentirse de ese modo...pero no podía controlar esa rara sensación por mas que lo intentaba esa sensación no se iba seguía ahí...

Byan...quien es el niño – se escucho una suave vocecita que provenía de uno de los sillones de la habitación...y en ella se podía ver a un hermoso y pequeño pelirrojo sus cabellos estaban algo desalineados y caían en su hermoso rostro angelical, traía ropas color azul oscuro lo que hacia que su blanca piel resaltara notablemente, el pequeño pelirrojo se tallaba su ojo derecho, al parecer acababa de despertar...se veía muy gracioso en ese sillón que lo así ver aun mas pequeño de lo que era.

Ven Yuriy...- extendió su mano llamando al pelirrojo...obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de este y una mirada de reproche por parte de Kai el cual no cabía en la sorpresa de que ese niño estuviera en su habitación y lo viera llorar de ese modo...no lo miraba para nada, su vista estaba clavada en las ropas de Bryan a las cuales con sus manos se aferraba fuertemente y escondía su cara en el pecho de este para que ese niño no le viera las lagrimas que tenia en los ojos y las que bajaban sin poder evitarlo por sus mejillas...pudo sentir el peso del niño en la cama y acercándose a ellos poco a poco - Yuriy...quiero que conozcas a Kai Hiwatari...- tomo la barbilla de Kai para que lo mirara pero este desviaba la mirada...¿acaso se había enojado con el por haber llevado al pequeño Yuriy ahí? – Vamos pekeño...mírame... ¿estas enojado por algo?... ¿que hice mal? – pregunto obteniendo la total atención de Kai el cual solo sonrió ligeramente dándole a entender que estaba equivocado que el no estaba enojado con el por nada.

Kai sentía un ligero toque en sus mejillas...pero de quien si Bryan lo estaba tomando de la barbilla y su otra mano estaba abrazándolo por la cintura... ¿a quien le pertenecía esa suave y delicada mano que le estaba regalando ese toque tan suave?...sus ojos se abrieron al recordar a ese niño llamado Yuriy...acaso a el le debía esa suave caricia.

Lentamente volteo y su mirada se topo con esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules ártico que lo miraban con mucha ternura...sus ojos eran muy profundos decían tanto con solo mirarlos, estaban llenos de calidez, afecto...mostraban lo mismo que los de Bryan.

Hola...Kai Hiwatai - saludo alegremente con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Kai el cual solo lo miraba - Me llamo Yuiy ¿Estas tiste po algo?... ¿Que te hicieon? – le pregunto al ver como Kai derramaba una lagrima...sin pensarlo dos veces Yuriy la retiro con su blanca manita regalándole otra suave caricia para después sonreírle cariñosamente a Kai...el cual al ver como era tratado por Yuriy escondió su rostro en el pecho de Bryan y este solo sonrió por el acto de Kai.

Pekeño...te encuentras bien - lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta por parte de Kai...el cual solo lo miro secándose las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos y sus mejillas...para después mirar a Bryan y después al niño de nombre Yuriy y poder ver su sonrisa plasmada en su angelical rostro.

Si ya estoy mejor gracias Bryancito - una muy leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar a Bryan - ¿Quien es el? – pregunto mirando a Yuriy el cual tenia la mirada puesta en Bryan.

El es mi hermano, pekeño – sonrió mirando como Yuriy se sentaba a su lado y recargaba su cara en su hombro.

Yuiy es un place conocete...Kai - saludo educadamente Yuriy mirando los ojos rojos de Kai los cuales estaban cristalizados debido al llanto, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de un color carmesí...se veía tan tierno - Ees lindo Kai...jajaja...muy lindo - halago Yuriy mirando como Kai se alejaba de Bryan para sentarse en su cama y jugar con sus manos.

Gracias...supongo – miro a Yuriy el cual dejo su posición anterior para después sentarse entre las piernas de Bryan.

Pekeño venimos para que ya no estés aquí encerrado y comas algo – Bryan abrazo a Yuriy por la cintura mientras este abrazaba sus piernas en un intento por darse calor ya que por querer conocer al amigo de su hermano no le dio el suficiente tiempo a Yuriy de mudarse de ropa y comenzaba a tener frío...

No tengo hambre – soltó mirando las sabanas de su cama como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.

No tienes hambe...sabes ees algo extaño Kai – decía Yuriy entre risas – Po que yo si tengo hambe y mucha mis tipitas me piden comida escucha – se podía escuchar como el estomago de Yuriy empezaba a hacer mucho ruido para que fuera atendido y escuchado - Ves... ya tengo hambe...sino como algo mis tipitas se comean ente si y después me comean a mi...- dijo esto con algo de miedo lo que provoco que Kai sonriera levemente por su comentario – Mia te ies que bueno que te ias...¿comemos juntos? – se atrevió a preguntarle Yuriy con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Mmm...esta bien comeré algo - accedió mirando fijamente a Bryan el cual sonrió alejándose de Yuriy para después ponerse de pie.

Deacuerdo ustedes quédense aquí mientras yo voy a pedir algo para que comamos – salio mirando a ambos chico los cuales se encontraban en la amplia cama algo aturdidos por su reciente...¿huida?

Miro fijamente a Kai sus mejillas están teñidas de un hermoso color carmesí...sus ojos ligeramente hinchados debido al fuerte dolor que sentía al haber perdido a su madre a tan corta edad...su mirada estaba perdida en la puerta por la cual momentos antes desapareció su hermano...Kai se encontraba completamente absorto en pensamientos con su mirada completamente perdida...

Yuriy lo miro por unos momentos para después sin previo aviso sentir como el aire un poco frío tocaba su hermosa piel blanca provocando un fuerte escalofrió recorrió toda su columna provocando que se abrazara a si mismo...Kai lo miro al sentir como la cama empezaba a menearse ligeramente

¿Tienes frío? – pregunto y por primera ves se percato de las ligeras ropas que traía Yuriy – ¿Por que traes ese tipo de ropa con este frío? – se acerco al pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado.

Po que no me dio tiempo de cambiame de opa...po que mi hemano dijo que me apuaa paa no llega tade...- confirmo el pelirrojo mirando a Kai el cual estaba mirando fijamente los dedos de sus pies los cuales se movían muy graciosamente lo que causo un leve sonrojo en Yuriy y una risita algo sonora por parte de Kai al ver el gracioso juego de sus pies al tratar de recuperar un poco el calor perdido.

Hablas muy raro sabias – se burlo Kai abrazando al pequeño pelirrojo como momentos antes lo había hecho Bryan...pero en esta ocasión Yuriy tenia en su angelical rostro un muy gracioso puchero por lo dicho por Kai.

Yo no hablo así...- se quejo Yuriy volteando ligeramente a ver a Kai el cual sonrió al ver su puchero.

Bueno, bueno tranquilo...- recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Yuriy para ver como este jugaba con sus manitas – Que quieres hacer...en lo que regresa Bryancito – pregunto jugando el también con los dedos blancos de los pies de Yuriy el cual comenzó a reír.

Jajaja...me haces cosquillas...jajaja – recargaba su cabecita en el hombro de Kai el cual no dejo de jugar con los dedos de Yuriy...y por unos cortos pero agradables momentos olvido la profunda tristeza que anidaba en su pecho debido a la muerte de su madre...

Yuriy le hacia olvidar ese vació que llego a su corazón cuando vio como su madre fue enterrada bajo los últimos rallos de ese majestuoso astro el cual les indicaba el final del día...y el final de una vida...la vida de su madre, pero en estos momentos Yuriy con su calida sonrisa y su forma de hablar tan tranquila y sin rastro alguno de... ¿Que era lo que Yuriy le hacia sentir en esos momentos?...una gran tranquilidad la misma tranquilidad que en su momento pudo gozar de otra persona mas específicamente de Bryan...la ves por eso eran hermanos...

Yuriy a simple vista le pareció un chico...nada interesante era como todos los que Kai había conocido en su corta vida alguien común como a todos esos supuestos amigos que su abuelo le presentaba...pero ahora no pensaba eso había algo en ese pequeño pelirrojo que le decía que no era como los demás que el era especial...algo en su interior le decía que con Bryan y con este pequeño pelirrojo n estaría solo...y las palabras de su madre llegaron a su mente...¿acaso su madre se había ido para que el pudiera encontrar a su chico?...el chico de sus sueños...¿por eso le dijo que no estaría solo?...ahora que meditaba cada una de las palabras dichas por su madre ya no le eran tan confusas...su madre lo dejo para que el pudiera encontrar a la persona que lo haría feliz...¿su madre sabia que lo de sus constantes sueños?...pero como si el jamás menciono nada...¿su destino era encontrarlo y ser feliz a su lado?...esa pregunta solo el tiempo la llegaría de responder

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brooklyn se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama boca arriba con una almohada sobre el rostro para que nadie pudiera escuchar todas las maldiciones que lanzaba al pequeño pelirrojo...se sentía muy molesto ya que el pequeño enano había ido con Bryan a ver a ese hermosos niño de nombre Kai...y el no pudo ir todo por que el enano ese no quería que se le acercara a Bryan.

En ocasiones se arrepentía de tener que cuidarlo a el y no a Kai pero todo por su necedad de no querer ir a conocerlo...

Esto solo me puede estar pasando a mi... – se quejo retirando la almohada de su rostro para después levantarse con pereza e ingresar a su baño – Necesito despejar mi mente un rato para que cuando vea a ese enano no lo mate – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar al baño.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bryan miraba fijamente un frondoso árbol por una de las tantas ventanas de la gran mansión de la familia Hiwatari...una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios cuando una imagen paso por su mente al cerrar los ojos...un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 2 años de edad de hermosos ojos color carmín los cuales destellaban una gran alegría al encontrarse entre los brazos de su madre la cual se encontraba sentada en el césped bajo ese frondoso árbol mientras era abrazada calurosamente por un apuesto hombre de buen porte que la miraba muy intensamente mientras estaban bajo ese árbol...ambos sonreían al mirar al pequeño niño que se encontraba cómodamente acurrucado en los brazos de su madre...

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al abrir sus ojos y dejar escapar una lagrima para después desviar su mirada del árbol para posarla en una hermosa silueta que se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana...una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

¿Por que me muestras esto a mi? – pregunto mirando la silueta reflejada en la ventana.

_- Es mi forma de pedirte que sean felices, que cuiden de ellos para que sean amados – se pudo escuchar una hermosa voz en pequeños susurros_

Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo hacer nada para que lo sean... - su voz se escuchaba un poco apagada – la vida no es color de rosa y eso lo sabes - Bryan miraba fijamente esa hermosa figura y pudo apreciar como la mirada de esta se apagaba poco a poco debido a la tristeza que su ser sentía.

_Si lo se mejor que nadie, pero...no te parece que ya sufrió mucho – su mirada se poso en el chico que se encontraba dándole la espalda._

A sufrido mucho...pero yo no puedo hacer nada es un destino que el tiene que afrontar y sabes que no puedo hacer nada por cambiar su destino ya esta escrito...- su vista volvió a posarse en aquel árbol.

_- Bryan...el destino no esta escrito en piedra...el destino se puede modificar – levemente se acerco posando su mano en el hombro del chico – Tu y Brooklyn pueden hacer algo para que cambie, hasta ellos pueden cambiarlo...y sin que ustedes puedan hacer algo por detenerlos – su voz se escuchaba con mucha seguridad._

Tal vez tengas razón –

_- Y sabes que tengo la razón por eso dudas de tus futuros actos – acaricio levemente los hermosos cabellos lavanda_

Yo no tengo dudas – sentencio queriendo sonar lo mas seguro posible

_- Puedes mentirme a mi y a quien tu quieras pero hay a una persona a la que nunca le podrás mentir y esa persona eres tu Bryan –_

Pero nuestro deber no es...- dudo un poco de las palabras dichas por la figura

_- Entonces dime una cosa Bryan...- al decir esto provoco que Bryan volteara y sus miradas se cruzaran una llena de seguridad y la otra con muchas dudas y mucha confusión – ¿Cual es su deber entonces?...yo llegue a pensar que su deber era que ellos fueran felices y que llegaran a conocer el amor...- _

Y ese es nuestro deber, ellos conocerán el amor...pero no ahora...- sentencio mirando a esa figura la cual quedo sorprendida por dichas palabras – Necesitan pasar muchas pruebas para poder estar juntos -

_- No...no pueden hacer eso ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ellos?...no logro entenderlo Bryan... ¿Que quieren que prueben?_ -

Solo lo que sabemos perfectamente...tu sabes que el amor no se da de un día para otro...- respondió Bryan

_- Si lo saben perfectamente... ¿entonces para que necesitan esas dichosas pruebas?...- un suspiro escapo de sus labios_

Nosotros solo queremos ayudarlos – Bryan hablaba muy conciente de sus palabras.

_- A veces la forma de ayudar no es la correcta – miraba fijamente a Bryan _

Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos confía en nosotros – su mirada paso de confundida a una muy segura.

_- Espero que con su prueba no lastimen o destruyan ese amor que tratan de proteger – su mirada se poso en ese árbol para después sonreír levemente – El amor no se puede planear como lo están haciendo ustedes...todas las cosas y las personas buscan su propio camino...-_

Mientras nosotros podamos trataremos de protegerlos a ambos pero no te prometemos que no sufrirán, eso también es parte de la vida...se tiene que sufrir para poder amar – su mirada viajo por el pequeño corredor en el que se encontraba para posarse en una de las tantas puertas de ese lugar.

_- Espero que cumplas lo que has dicho Bryan...- decía mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente pero antes agrego – En sus manos queda el futuro de Kai ahora...yo e cumplido con mi cometido es su turno de cumplir con el suyo -_

Si…nosotros cuidaremos de Kai...de ambos no te preocupes...- decía mas para si mismo que para la hermosa figura – Kaoru cuidaremos de que su amor surja de nuevo...a ellos los une un muy fuerte lazo el cual no podrá romperse nuca...eso te lo aseguro -

_- Eso espero Bryan...eso espero...- la voz cada ves era mas lejana hasta que no se escucho ni un solo murmullo mas._

Bryan tomo entre sus manos una carola con comida para tres personas y dando una gran bocarada de aire emprendió el camino de regreso a la habitación de Kai...para poder apoyar a su pekeño niño...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_BIEN SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ME ENCONTRABA ACUPADA CUIDANDO A MI MAMI QUE ESTA RECIEN OPERADA POR ESO NO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR EL CAPITULO...Y TAMBIEN QUE POR LA PRECION SE ESFUMO MI INSPIRACION u.uU _

_PERO YA ME ENCUENTRO DE NUEVO POR AQUI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO HAGANMELO SABER...DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, RECLAMOS...LO QUE DECEEN SI ME QUIEREN LINCHAR POR LA TARDANZA LO ENTENDERE u.uU_

_BUENO AHORA PACEMOS CON LO OTRO MEJOR QUE ES CONTESTAR REVIEWS:_

**_Tsugume-Tari:_** Hola!... amargis que exagerado eres ¬.¬ no sufres tanto O.o bueno si un poco (¬.¬) bueno, bueno esta bien un mucho pero...como dice Talita todo sea por que este juntos...Ahhh sálvenme, sálvenme donde me escondo? donde me escondo? (detrás de un sillón) que miedo...Bryan me quiere despellejar viva ToT...jajaja Tsugume te quedaste sin palabras?...mmm por que será? (Todos: por que crees tu ¬.¬) O.O no toques a Talita Bryan ¬.¬ si veo que le falta un solo cabellito te las veras conmigo...bueno espero que te guste el capitulo me despido y espero que nos leamos pronto...MATTA NE!

**_Ayanai:_** Jajaja pues eso de que lo iba a actualizar mas lento era bromita...O.o momento actualice mas lento u.uU Gomen pero ya explique arriba por que tarde en actualizar...y no tu su poción es incorrecta pero no te preocupes pronto sabrás quien es...mmm bueno no tan pronto pero lo sabrás...y ya explique por que tenia que morir espero que lo hayas entendido y sino pregunta estaré gustosa de responder todas tus dudas...espero leer de ti prontis prontis...AU REVOIR!

**_GabZ:_** GabZ que hermoso nombre para tu hijo...puedo ser la madrina? Jajaja claro si tu quieres...jajajaja si que te tengan envidia las personas ilusas...O.O yo dije eso...hay si lo dije u.u Gomen me emociono...claro que tienes que saber mucho mas pero no todo wuajajaja soy mala...bueno ni tanto estoy aprendiendo a ser mala pero aprendo rápido...me despido espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios...adiosito.

_BUENO ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO ESPERO QUE PRONTIS PRONTIS...A UNA COSA MAS DEJEN SU REVIEW..._


	5. Perdidas y mas perdidas

"**Cosas del destino"**

**4. PERDIDAS Y MAS PERDIDAS**

**Advertencia-yaoi (relación chico-chico)**

Dedicado a mi amiga **GabZ** Espero te este gustando.

_¿Que puedo decirte madre?, solo que, te extraño demasiado, si lo se, tu siempre me dijiste que llegaría el momento en que los dos nos separaríamos pero nunca pensé que seria tan pronto... Juro que pensé que te tendría por siempre, pero ahora veo y me duele saber que no es así, me duele saber que te e perdido para siempre, me duele saber que nunca te veré de nuevo..._

_Se que con esto te estoy decepcionando madre, perdóname, trato de ser fuerte pero no puedo y menos ahora que me encuentro aquí en lo que fue alguna ves tu habitación, aquí todo sigue como tu lo dejaste, te confesare que cuando te extraño y no encuentro ningún consuelo vengo aquí por las noches a dormir abrazando tu almohada percibiendo ese aroma tan agradable que me relaja y controla mis lagrimas, esos son los momentos en los que puedo sentir que estas a mi lado y solo puedo venir en las noches ya que a mi abuelo no le agrada en nada que venga, ya que dice que es una gran muestra de debilidad._

_Pero es que no puedo evitar el extrañarte de este modo, te extraño mucho madre, por que, por que no me llevaste contigo, yo lo que mas deseaba y deseo en este mundo es estar a tu lado, al lado de la única persona que me a amado y que me ama. E de decirte madre que no se que hacer, lo mas probable es que te preguntes cual es la razón, no es así, pues te diré la razón y esa razón es una pulga pelirroja, ya estoy arto de ese enano que me molesta constantemente, no lo soporto._

_Por mas que trato de alejarlo de mi, ese enano no entiende, siempre esta ahí, molestándome y podría jurar que me acosa, ya que si no es así como es que él sabe donde estoy, por mas que le he dicho a Bryan que no lo quiero cerca de mi, él me dice que su "hermanito" no tiene malas intenciones conmigo... pero es que, no lo soporto es un chillón, como quisiera que fuera como su hermano mayor¡pero no!, tenia que ser un bebé llorón que por cualquier cosita esta corriendo a llorar en los brazos de Bryan diciendo que ya lo hice llorar._

_Ni por que tiene ya 8 años cambia, madre, dime algo yo corría a tus brazos cuando me lastimaba..., verdad que nunca hice eso? Claro que no, yo nunca fui un llorón como lo es Yuriy, va, que clase de nombre es ese para un niño tan chillón como ese, es un niño mimado que siempre se esconde detrás de Bryan, eso es lo que no soporto de él._

_Y que decir de su voz, ahhh, su voz es insoportable, madre, si tu escucharas esa voz tan molesta que tiene Yuriy me darías la razón y sabrías por que no lo soporto. Madre acaso esto es un castigo?, me están castigando por algo que yo hice mal?, que fue eso tan grave que hice para que me dieran ese castigo tan cruel?._

_Juro que si no fuera por que es hermano de Bryan... ¡ya habría tirado a Yuriy por las escaleras!, ese enano pelirrojo es mi eterna sombra, no se me despega para nada, no le importan los insultos que le de, los golpes, claro que nunca lo golpeo tan fuerte como para llegar a lastimarlo de gravedad, solo lo hago para alejarlo de mi... ¡pero no!, me pregunto si este enano es masoquista... ¿o que? sombra._

_Este niño me confunde madre, no entiendo como puede seguir con esa sonrisa en su rostro después de todo lo que le hago. No logro entenderlo, si yo estuviera en su lugar ya estaría muy lejos de mí, pero ese niño es muy extraño._

_...Pero bueno, yo no e venido a hablarte de Yuriy, yo solo e venido a estar un rato aquí, en esta que fue tu habitación alguna vez, la cual me recuerda y me hace sentir que estoy a tu lado, ohhh madre como te extraño. Pero te e de confesar que en algunas ocasiones Yuriy con su eterna sonrisa me recuerda tanto a ti cuando te ponías a hablar de mi padre, ya que sus ojos brillan intensamente llenos de vida, de ilusiones... ¡Madre¿Que es lo que me pasa con ese niño?..._

_Pero madre... lo que me confunde aun mas es Bryan, es tan tierno y amable conmigo, desde que lo conocí a sido así conmigo, es una persona que quiero mucho si tu lo hubieras conocido lo mas seguro es que lo querrías tanto como yo lo quiero, aunque yo… bueno, no se si tu lo aceptarías... por que yo... yo, creo que lo quiero mas de lo que debería... ¿eso es malo¿es malo que lo quiera de ese modo... madre?_

_Hay madre, como quisiera que me aconsejaras... en estos momentos te necesito demasiado..._

oooooooooooooooooooo

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de esa gran mansión, mirando en ambas direcciones, curioso, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, en algunas ocasiones tropezaba con los objetos que se encontraban en los pasillos pero eso no lo desalentaba de seguir curioseando por el lugar.

Se preguntaba donde podría estar su pequeño amigo ya que cuando despertó se encontró solo en esa enorme cama y por mas que busco en la habitación no encontró rastro alguno de él y sin importarle que estuviera vestido solo con sus boxers rojos y una muy ligera playera blanca salio a buscarlo.

Tenia que caminar con mucho cuidado ya que por lo tarde que era no tenia que hacer mucho ruido por que se suponía que todos, al igual que ellos dos, debían estar dormidos. Pero él al no conocer muy bien que digamos el lugar causaba uno que otro ruido.

-Me p-r-egunto donde esta-r-a...- trataba de hablar lo mejor posible ya que sabia que a Kai le molestaba que el hablar con un lenguaje incorrecto y él siempre trataba de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para que su amigo no se molestara con él.

Un casi imperceptible ruido lo alerto y hasta cierto punto lo asusto ocasionando que su pequeño cuerpo temblara pero tembló aun mas al ver como una silueta salía de una de las tantas habitaciones de esa mansión y la oscuridad que en esos momentos se posaba sobre todo el lugar no le ayudaba a controlar el temblor de su cuerpo al no saber de quien era esa silueta.

Veía como esa silueta salía de la habitación y al igual que él cerraba procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Su cuerpo dejo de temblar por unos segundos al ver como esa silueta se alejaba de él e inconcientemente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Después de unos segundos lo único que se escucho fue un golpe seguido de un grito ahogado.

-Que haces aquí?- le preguntaron empujándolo, lo que causo que se alejara de su amigo ocasionando que se golpeara con la pared al caer al suelo.

-Es que...despe-r-té y no te encont-r-é...- empezó a decir -Así que vine a busca-r-te...- volviendo a acercarse a Kai tomando su brazo con fuerza restregando su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor.

-No me gusta que te me acerques tanto...- reclamo Kai jalando su brazo para así poder soltarse del agarre de ese pequeño y comenzando a caminar con dirección a su habitación sin importarle el dejar solo a su pequeño.

Yuriy dando un saltito muy gracioso y comenzó a seguir a Kai mientras caminaba a pasos graciosamente largos y así poder entretenerse contando sus pasos hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Kai.

Kai entro sin mirar hacia atrás y con mucha rapidez se quito los zapatos que llevaba y se recostó en su cama tapándose con las sabanas dándole la espalda al pequeño pelirrojo que con una gran sonrisa se recostó a su lado tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

Yuriy se acerco lo mayor posible a la espalda de Kai mientras lo abrazaba por detrás mientras recargando su frente en la espalda del bicolor lo cual por supuesto que molesto mucho a Kai.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que te me acerques así...- reclamo Kai apartándose rápidamente del pelirrojo para después darse la vuelta y mirar con mucho enojo a Yuriy

El pequeño pelirrojo lo único que hizo fue mirar fijamente a Kai mientras sonreía abiertamente -Pe-r-dón es que tengo fr-ío...- dijo bajando la mirada y así ver sus manitas que se encontraban entrelazadas -Mirra toca...- pronuncio Yuriy tomando rápidamente las manos del bicolor entre las suyas y levantándose la playera que tenia puso las manos de Kai en su estomago -Ver-dad que esta fr-ío?- pregunto tiernamente mirando fijamente al bicolor.

Kai miro sorprendido a Yuriy, como se atrevía a hacer eso cuando él le había dicho que no lo hiciera, ahhh por eso detestaba a ese enano por que no simplemente se paraba e iba a buscar otra sabana para poder taparse... ¿Qué a fuerza tenia que molestarlo a él? Y peor aun por que él no hacia lo que hacia siempre, empujar a ese niño para que se alejara de él¿Por qué dejaba que tomara sus manos?, no podía entender por que sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ese enano en esos momentos...

Que era lo que le estaba sucedido... que le pasaba, no lo sabia, que era lo que hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara así, por que ahora estaba abrazando a Yuriy tan protectoramente, esa necesidad que estaba llenando su cuerpo, ahora no sabia por que estaba ahí, en esos momentos abrazándolo y olfateando el agradable aroma que despedían sus cabellos, estos eran tan suaves, tan sedosos que causaban que Kai restregara su mejilla en esos cabellos pelirrojos...

Yuriy sonrió al encontrarse entre los brazos del bicolor y bostezando levemente abrazo a Kai pasando sus bracitos por la espalda del bicolor acariciándola con mucha ternura para después proceder a cerrar los ojos y buscar mayor confort en la persona que lo estaba abrazando y olfateando su aroma para así poder dormir.

Kai se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir las manos de Yuriy en su espalda y se estremeció aun más cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciarla.

-"Debe ser por que las tiene muy frías..."- pensaba el bicolor para así dar crédito a que él se estremeciera de tal modo por la simple razón de que Yuriy lo abrazara -"Si esa debe ser la razón... en verdad si tenia mucho frio, esta helado..."- se dijo a si mismo acariciando la espalda del pequeño pelirrojo.

Todo indicaba que en esos momentos el pequeño bicolor no huía de la cercanía de Yuriy lo cual inconciente o concientemente Kai agradecía ya que después de mucho tiempo de estar solo aparecía ese pequeño pelirrojo para darle un poco de calor a sus noches frías y solitarias.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Dos cuerpos se encontraban acostados cómodamente en una muy amplia cama de las tantas habitaciones que se encontraban en esas "pequeña mansión". Ya pasaba de media noche y ninguno de los dos dormía debido a que ambos se encontraban sumidos en sus propias confusiones y preguntas sin respuestas

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de uno de ellos ocasionando que el que se encontraba a su lado lo mirara algo confundido, para después acercarse a el y abrazarlo besando su hombro con tranquilidad.

-Que tienes Brooklyn...?- pregunto a su oído mientras besaba sus cabellos anaranjados con mucho cariño.

-No es nada... solo pensaba en Kai- susurro sin mirar al otro chico debido a que se encontraba dándole la espalda, solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro del otro dejándola descansar levemente mientras sentía como su cuerpo era arropado por un agradable calor el cual emanaba del cuerpo de Bryan -Tu sabes muy bien que en poco tiempo nos iremos y é se quedara solo... no se si sea buena idea dejarlo con su abuelo- dijo dándose vuelta para así mirar a Bryan fijamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no podemos hacer nada... sabes perfectamente eso...- le respondió Bryan acariciando uno de los hombros del chico que ahora escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Y era verdad lo que decía, no podían hacer nada... ambos se irían en unos días a estudiar fuera por ordenes de sus padres (o eso era lo que pensarían todo pero mas bien ellos lo habían decidido) y aunque pudieran hacer algo no debían hacerlo ya que Kai se había encariñado demasiado con Bryan y como el mismo Brooklyn le había dicho una vez al pelilavanda si seguían tan juntos Kai terminaría enamorándose de él y eso no podía ser posible.

Y al parecer las palabras de Brooklyn sobre lo que Kai estaba sintiendo por Bryan se estaba volviendo realidad y eso tendría que parar ¡ya!... Por eso mismo el pelilavanda había decidido irse sin decirle nada a Kai y mucho menos a Yuriy ya que sabía que si le decía a su pequeño hermanito se pondría a llorar y con eso lo convencería de que se quedara.

-Ahora eres tu...- susurro Brooklyn sacando a Bryan de sus pensamientos y percatarse que el pelinaranja lo miraba fijamente tratando de encontrar en sus ojos una respuesta a las preguntas que se estaban acumulando en su cabeza

-No es nada... no te preocupes- contesto Bryan con una pequeña sonrisa besando a Brooklyn, el cual rápidamente respondió el beso de igual modo que Bryan. Ambos sabían que después de ese día nada volvería a ser igual ni para ellos dos ni mucho menos para Kai y el pequeño Yuriy.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Despertó totalmente agitado después de haber tenido uno de sus rutinarios sueños en los cuales alguien abusaba violentamente de él... ese sueño ya era totalmente conocido por él pero sin importar cuanto lo conociera no podía dejar de asustarse cada vez que lo soñaba.

Casi todas las noches soñaba con eso mismo pero siempre que lo hacia nunca alcanzaba a reconocer a la persona que abusaba cruelmente de él... pero no podía hacer nada.

Se puso de pie dejando ver su pijama azul marino la cual utilizaba para dormir, caminando hacia el baño que se encontraba en su habitación sin importarle estar descalzo y sentir ese piso helado... eso no le molestaba, al contrario le agradaba sentir ese escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que daba un paso, cada vez que sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo.

Volteo levemente a mirar su cama y pudo ver un bultito en esta, sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que lo único que se podía ver eran los dedos de un pie ya que el resto del cuerpo de su acompañante estaban cubiertos por las sabanas oscuras, toda esa cama estaba hecha un desastre debido a que siempre que dormían juntos, él se movía demasiado durante toda la noche, pero pues eso ya no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo por que ya se había acostumbrado a recibir uno que otro golpe por parte de su compañero.

Se metió al baño para dejar que el agua empezara a salir y así la tina se llenara mientras el se miro en el espejo, que mal se veía, tenia unas ojeras enormes, estaba completamente pálido, sus labios estaban muy blancos sus cabellos totalmente desarreglados. Era un completo desastre, con mucha pereza se quito su playera dejando al descubierto su pecho igual de pálido que su cara cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un fantasma.

Pero eso se debía a que su piel era excesivamente blanca y como la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien que digamos, primero se desvelo y después ese sueño, o mas bien pesadilla. Se quito sus boxers y se metió a la tina sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba por completo por el agua tibia que rodeaba su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Después de estar en la tina tranquilamente por un buen rato su paz fue abruptamente distorsionada en esos momentos por un pelirrojo entraba al baño rápidamente, lo que causo que Kai maldijera a todos y a todo por no haber cerrado la puerta del baño con el cerrojo.

-Que haces, sal de aquí...- ordeno Kai mirando fríamente al pequeño pelirrojo que se tallaba sus ojos para así poder despertar mejor lo cual al parecer no conseguía ya que un largo bostezo abandono sus labios –Te dije que te salieras...– se puso de pie y enrollo una toalla en su cintura y salio de la tina para tomar con firmeza el brazo de Yuriy para encaminarlo a la puerta

-Es que quiero ir...tome mucho agua antes de do-rmi-r- dijo en un susurro Yuriy poniendo una cara de total angustia mientras daba uno que otro brinquito mientras apretaba sus piernas y se retorcía levemente mientras era jalado por Kai.

-Pues aguántate...- comento Kai sin impórtale lo que el pequeño Yuriy le decía

-Pero es que me estoy haciendo...- se quejaba el pelirrojo mirando suplicantemente a Kai -Po favo-r- dijo Yuriy mirando al bicolor esperando que este accediera a su petición

Kai miro fijamente a Yuriy y suspiro resignado haciéndole una señal dejo que entrara al baño mientras el esperaba recargado el la pared a que el pequeño terminara para poder seguir bañándose tranquilamente.

Ese niño si que lo cambiaba pero claro que eso nunca lo admitiría, claro que no, además solo tendría que soportarlo por ese día ya que para mañana no lo vería mas, ya que el pelirrojo se iría a estudiar fuera del país lo cual le causaba un gran alivio pero muy en el fondo y sin que él se diera cuenta un dejo de tristeza se empezaba a asomar solo con pensar en que no volvería a tener a ese molesto niño cerca.

Después de un rato Yuriy salio del baño y al ver a Kai le dedico una gran sonrisa para después correr hasta la cama y saltar sobre esta tapándose de nueva cuenta para volver a quedar como momentos antes estaba cómodamente dormido.

Kai por su cuenta solo lo miro fijamente mientras una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se dio media vuelta y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta.

Yuriy asomo su cabecita entre esas sabanas para mirar detenidamente la puerta del baño tratando de ver a través de ella y al cabo de unos minutos de mirarla el rostro de Kai apareció lo que ocasiono que sonriera con mucha dulzura mientras se volvía a tapar el rostro y se podía ver con mucha claridad como unas pequeñas chapitas color carmesí aparecían en sus blancas mejillas.

Después de barios minutos de estar buscando una posición mas cómoda en la cama quedo de costado mientras le dada la espalda a la puerta de baño y soltando un bostezo se quedo dormido de nueva cuenta mientras abrazaba la almohada de Kai con mucho cariño y hundía su nariz en esta olfateando el aroma del bicolor lo que causaba que su sueño se volviera mas agradable -Te quie-ro mucho... Kai- susurro Yuriy antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

Sin percatarse de que Kai había escuchado su confesión ya que en esos momentos salía del baño con la misma toalla envuelta en su cintura mientras con otra se secaba el cabello con mucho afán, pero al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe y su respiración se atoro en sus pulmones al igual que su corazón se oprimió.

-"Eso no puede ser... ¿este enano no me puede querer...o si?, no claro que no, es solo que esta soñando... si eso debe ser"- pensaba el bicolor mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al pelirrojo que dormía placidamente en la cama sin saber que Kai había escuchado su ¿confesión? -"No, esto no puede ser este enano... no es nadie, no es nada... yo a quien quiero es a su hermano, si, Bryan es el que merece mi cariño... solo a él lo puedo querer, a nadie más... ahora tengo que dejar de pensar en tonterías por que tengo que ir con Johnny a la escuela"- dijo con desgano al pensar que tendría que dejar de ver a ese lindo pelirrojo por tener que ir a la escuela.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Después de varias horas de un día aburrido de escuela Kai caminaba tranquilamente a su casa tomándose su tiempo en llegar debido a que se encontraba pensando en muchas cosas.

Su mirada de poso en el cielo el cual era de un hermoso color azul y sin quererlo ahora se encontraba pensando en los hermosos ojos de los que era poseedor Yuriy

-"Quien lo diría ahora estoy aquí extrañando a ese enano... pero por que siempre lo quiero lejos de mi... ¿Por qué?"- se preguntaba mentalmente el bicolor sacudiendo la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando para volver a fijar su mirada en el camino dejando de lado esos pensamientos.

Camino tranquilamente hasta que alguien insistentemente lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Kai espera... espérame- gritaban a espaldas del bicolor el cual no había dejado de caminar para nada hasta que lo tomaron por el hombro causando que se detuviera.

-¿Qué quieres Johnny?...- pregunto mirando al chico que ahora respiraba agitadamente a su lado, al parecer había estado corrido por mucho tiempo para poder darle alcance.

-¿Cómo que, que quiero?...- pregunto algo ofendido el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al bicolor después de haber recuperado el aliento -Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero...- comento sin dejar de mirar a Kai.

-Ahhh... no molestes Johnny- dijo fastidiado Kai, eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba en ese día que llegara este pelirroja para seguir molestándolo con la tontería de querer conocer a Yuriy y claro que él no iba a presentarle a Yuriy, no claro que no, eso jamás.

-Ohhh... vamos Kai no seas así por favor- pidió Johnny sin entender la razón del por que el bicolor no le quería presentar al lindo pelirrojo -Vamos ni que te lo fuera a robar...- dijo empezando a reír al pensar mejor sus palabras ya que era muy gracioso para él el pensar que Kai no le quería presentar a Yuriy por que quería al pequeño pelirroja solo para él...

-Cállate... dices puras tonterías- se quejo Kai empezando a caminar dejando atrás a Johnny para que así no notara el muy evidente sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas siempre pálidas de Kai.

-Oye mas respeto a tus mayores...- se quejo algo molesto Johnny acelerando el paso para poder darle alcance a Kai

-Por favor solo eres un niño de 11 años...- se burlo Kai mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero aun así... soy dos años mayor que tú...- le recordó Johnny a Kai el cual gruño al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Eso no importa...- Kai se sintió aliviado al encontrarse frente a su mansión ya que sabia que Johnny no entraría debido a que el tenia que ir a sus lecciones de esgrima y otras tonterías que su padre le había impuesto.

-Bueno hermoso... nos vemos mañana- se despidió Johnny para después salir corriendo antes de que Kai le quisiera matarlo por haberle dicho de ese modo.

Pero si hubiera esperado se habría dado cuenta de cómo las mejillas de Kai se ponían levemente rojas mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del bicolor.

Kai suspiro para después entrar a la mansión tranquilamente pero en lugar de ir directamente a la misma mansión se desvió a los jardines del lugar hasta llegar a una muy hermosa estatua de mármol con la figura de un hermoso ángel que tenia sus alas levemente extendidas que miraba con ternura había abajo mientras tenia sus piernas cruzadas.

Y ahí en sus piernas estaba un pequeño bulto rojo totalmente hecho bolita dándole la espalda a Kai, el cual sonrió al mirarlo fijamente, para después dejar su mochila en el suelo y con tranquilidad acercarse al pequeño que se comenzaba a mover levemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto al estar parado frente al pelirrojo -Enano...- le llamo al ver que no lo había volteado a ver para nada -¿Yuriy...?- insistió preocupándose ya que era muy extraño que ese lindo pelirrojo no le hiciera caso ya que siempre que llegaba el pelirrojo corría a abrazarlo apenas lo veía en la puerta.

Yuriy como pudo se incorporo sin mirar a Kai por estarle dando la espalda para después con mucha lentitud voltear a ver al bicolor el cual se sorprendió al ver su cara.

-Kai...- susurro el pequeño pelirrojo bajando de la figura de mármol para correr y abrazar al bicolor sin dejar de llorar -Me caí...- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kai

-Que tonto eres y por eso estas llorando...- se quejo Kai algo molesto por que se había preocupado por el pelirrojo para que este le saliera con la tontería de que solo se había caído.

-Es que me raspe mi pie-rna...mi-ra- dijo levantándose su pantalón blanco ahora roto en exactamente en la rodilla ahora roja y sucia del pequeño pelirrojo

Kai miro fijamente a Yuriy por unos minutos mientras que este se quitaba un poco de tierra que tenia en su rodilla lo que causo que no se diera cuenta de cómo las mejillas del bicolor se coloreaban ligeramente debido a que Kai se había dado cuenta de que hasta esos momentos había estado admirando sin temor alguno al hermoso pelirrojo.

-Te ves muy bonito el día de hoy...- susurro sin pensarlo Kai causando la sorpresa de Yuriy al escuchar sus palabras.

Yuriy sonrió muy contento al escuchar sus palabras, ese día se había esmerado mucho al arreglarse se baño por más de una hora busco su ropa con mucho entusiasmo encontrando unos pantalones blancos y una camisa negra con mangas largas y unos zapatos de vestir negros se veía estupendo como le había dicho la señora Yisel cuando él bajo a desayunar lo cual le agrado mucho ya que se había arreglado para ver a Kai y se alegrara de verlo tan bien arreglado y al parecer lo había logrado.

-Gracias...- contesto muy contento el pequeño pelirrojo olvidándose por un momento de su rodilla lastimada -Me arregle así para ti...- dijo con simpleza Yuriy mirando a Kai fijamente.

Kai no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo sin saber que decir solo sentía como sus mejillas quemaban -"Por que me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi"- pensaba sin saber que hacer o que decir para poder librarse de la mirada penetrante de Yuriy.

Pero como si en esos momentos leyeran los pensamientos de Kai llego la señora Yisel a informarles a ambos que los padres del pequeño Yuriy habían llegado lo que ocasiono que el pequeño fijara su vista en su madre que se encaminaba a donde ellos dos se encontraran para después salir corriendo.

Kai solo siguió al pelirrojo con la mirada ya que no tenia intensiones de ir a saber la razón por la cual los padres de Yuriy habían ido pero lo que le extraño fue ver como el pelirrojo ponía una cara llena de sorpresa.

-"¿Qué será lo que le están diciendo?"- se preguntaba algo curioso ya que ahora veía como Yuriy abrazaba fuertemente a su madre mientras por lo que podía ver Kai el pequeño empezaba a llorar inconsolablemente -"Que enano tan llorón"- pensó algo molesto soltando un pequeño gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos con molestia.

-Al parecer ya le informaron al pequeño Yu de la partida de el señoriíto Bryan- dijo distraídamente Yisel al estar viendo al pelirrojo que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qu-que dijiste?- pregunto Kai muy sorprendido mirando fijamente a Yisel sin saber que hacer y mucho menos que decir, pero en esos momentos su mirada estaba totalmente perdida hasta que sintió como se aferraban fuertemente a él en un abrazo sumamente desesperando lo cual hizo que reaccionara en ese mismo instante para mirar al pequeño Yuriy que se aferraba a el con mucha fuerza sin dejar de llorar amargamente.

-Kai se fue...se fue y no se despidió de mí- decía sin dejar de llorar mientras sentía como el bicolor lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Ya, ya no llores...Bryan se pondría muy triste si te viera llorando así- dijo tratando de controlar su voz para que no se quebrara en cualquier momento ya que tenia muchas ganas de soltarse a llorar en ese instante pero por alguna razón no era por Bryan, no por el no, sino por ese pequeño y desconsolado pelirrojo que lloraba entre sus brazos ya que podía sentir su tristeza, su dolor al saber que su hermano mayor se había ido a quien sabe donde si él –"Adiós...Bryan, Yuriy y yo te vamos a extrañar, yo te voy a extrañar demasiado"- pensó con tristeza Kai derramando una lagrima para después besar los cabellos rojizos de Yuriy mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_AHHHH!!!! ME QUIEREN MATAR VERDAD u-u... PERDONENME POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE POR ALGUNA RAZON NO SABIA COMO PODER CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC..._

_LES SUPLICO QUE ME TENGAN PASIENCIA...CON ESTE Y TODOS MIS OTROS FIC u-u...ES QUE SOY MUY EXIGENTE Y PUES SI NO ME GUSTA LO EMPIESO A ESCRIBIR DESDE CERO..._

_ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE ME PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA...PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y SIGAN LEYENDO._

_n-n ESPERO PODER VERLOS PRONTIS, PRONTIS..._

_AHORA VOY A LO MEJOR DESPUES DEL CAPITULO LOS REVIEWS º-ª..._

**BelleHiwatari:**_ Belle ahhh...gomen por no actualizar tan pronto como esperabas pero espero que te guste el capi y que sigas leyendo y dejándome tus reviews n-n_

**Zhena HIK:**_ Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y sigas dejando reviews n-n espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado...espero poder leer de ti pronto._

**Tsugume-Tari:** _Ahhh...Tsugume T-T tiene mucho que no e sabido nada de ti ;-;... espero poder saber de ti pronto por que ya extraño mucho el platicar contigo... espero que este capi te guste y que Bryan ya no me quiera matar O-O..._

**Ayanai:**_ n-nU jejeje tienes razon es un milagro que yo actualice...O-O te confundiste xD...espero que con este capi se te aclaren un poco tus confusiones...cuidate n-n AU REVOIR!!!_

**#17:**_ Que bueno que te guste verlos de pekes nn yo adoro a los pekes...espero que sigas leyendo y esperare tu review con mucha impaciencia n-n..._

**Alexa Hiwatari:**_ Hola nn no te preocupes yo hago lo mismo con mis amigas jejeje si seguire esperando la iluminación divina u-uU espero que te guste este capitulo n-n..._

**GabZ:**_ NO...OO...OO GabZ no es mala persona NOO...OO mi nunca estaría enojada con GabZ mi quererte mucho como para estar enojada contigo n-n mi admirarte mucho!!!...y espero que siguas leyendo y mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar pero ojala te guste el capi n-n_

_BUENO ESO ES TODO..._

_FELIZ AÑO 2007!!!...QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN!!!_


End file.
